You're my true Vanguard
by LJofThis
Summary: Everyone has the chance to make their crush love them. Will they take the chance and will they have a happily ever after? Mostly Aichi x Misaki with a little bit of other pairings. No Aichi x (anyone other than Misaki) though. (Sorry for Bad Summary)
1. After the VF High School Circuit

**Hi guys, my first story here and I will do my best to make a good impact on my first story.  
This story begins after the VF High School Tournament and before anyone was reversed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

The Cardfight Club is back in the shop after the VF High School Tournament. "If I were only stronger, then I could have defeated Ren and we could have been the champions" Aichi said.

"It's okay Aichi, we still have another chance next year" Misaki said.

"Heh, if only you had more Grade 3s you could have won that match, Aichi" A certain Morikawa appears out of nowhere.

"Yeah right as if you could win with a deck like that, Morikawa." Izaki says.

"Okay, anyone wanna cardfight with me? I want to get stronger so that we can win it next year" Kamui said with determination.

"I'll take you on, Kamui" Miwa said

As everyone except Aichi and Misaki were cardfighting, In silence they were both looking at their decks trying to make their deck stronger in a way.

After 10 minutes of managing their decks, Misaki was finished managing her deck and wanted to say something to Aichi.

Misaki whispered "Hey Aichi, can you go up in my room later when the shop closes?"

"Sure Misaki, I'll go up there later." Aichi said. "But can you wait a bit? I think my mother wants me to do something" He added.

"Sure Aichi" Misaki said

5 minutes later, Aichi finishes managing it and puts it back to his deck holder.

Everyone finishes cardfighting.

"I can't believe I lost again! Is there something wrong with my deck? Let me check it" Morikawa said

"Heh, Miwa you're quite an expert at cardfighting" Kamui said

"By the way Miwa, where is Kai?" Aichi asked

"Oh, he's hanging out with Ren and Team AL4" Miwa said

"Is that so? Thank you for giving me the answer, Miwa." Aichi said

"Okay everyone, let's go home the shop is about to close" Miwa said

When Aichi just exited, Misaki said to herself "Wow, Aichi has gotten really taller after all this time, He's gotten more handsome and- Wait why am I thinking like this about Aichi? He's just my friend."

Meanwhile Aichi back at his house

"Hey, Aichi! Dinner's ready"Emi said

"Hey mom, do you have some things that you want to make me do?" Aichi asked to his mother

"Not at the moment, why?" Shizuka(Aichi's mother) asked

"Later, can I go back to Card Capital? Misaki wanted me to say something to me" Aichi asked

Before Shizuka could talk, she was interrupted by Emi "You're dating aren't you?" Emi asked

"N-no, we're not." Aichi said while blushing

"Yeah right" Emi said

"Now now Emi, Yes, you can go later Aichi" Shizuka said

"Thanks mom!"

After Aichi finished eating he said goodbye to his mom and Emi

"Take care, Aichi" Shizuka said

**That's it guys, the first chapter of "You're my true vanguard." Next chapter may take a while so please wait. I'm gonna add something where the people and the writer talk to each other. I'm gonna name it YMTV Free Chat. Okay start! Please give me some suggestions on what you want to happen.**

**YMTV Free Chat**

**Aichi: What are you gonna tell me Misaki?**

**Misaki: That's a secret until you get there**

**Kourin: Hey, what's happening between you two?**

**Misaki: It's none of your business, Kourin!**

**Aichi: Please stop fighting, you two.**

**Ren: Hey writer, when are you going to include me in this fanfic?**

**Asaka: Yeah Mr. Writer, when are you going to include me and my precious Ren?**

**Me: That's a secret for all of you :3**

**Kai: Writer, don't you dare pair me up with someone.**

**Me: Well, that's a secret too.**

**Kai: Oh come on! I'll do anything for what I want!**

**Me: Sorry, Kai. It's all in my head and I just can't forget it no matter what.**

**Kai: Tchhh, Okay fine, Just pair me up and I'll**

**Me: You'll?**

**Kai: Forget it**

**Kourin: Come on! Can't you tell me about it?**

**Misaki: I told you, it's none of your business**

**Aichi: Come on both of you stop fighting!**

**Me: Okay, let's end YMTV Free Chat here to prevent more fights.**


	2. What Happened That Night

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait with the kind of schedule I have I can't post it sooner than now.**

Aichi was going back to the Card Capital but just couldn't get one thing out of his mind. "What is Misaki going to tell me? And why does it have to be in the evening? Don't tell me, She loves me? No it can't be, She only sees me as a friend and I also see her as a friend too." Aichi thought to himself

When Aichi arrived at Card Capital, Shin was still downstairs just closing up.

"Hey Manager, Why are you closing up so late?" Aichi asked out of the blue

"Hi Aichi, Misaki asked me if I could wait until you arrive then I could close the shop." Shin said

"I-Is that so? I'm sorry to make you wait." Aichi said

"It's okay Aichi." Shin said "Okay you can go upstairs now, she told me not to interrupt in your conversation." He added

Aichi was about to knock on Misaki's door when suddenly the door opened and he touched Misaki's breasts, Misaki and Aichi both blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry Misaki, I didn't mean it I swear" Aichi begged for mercy

"It's okay Aichi, Just get in my room and wait a bit, I'll just get us some water" Misaki said

When Aichi entered Misaki's room, He was impressed how organized and beautiful her room is.

Aichi took a seat when suddenly he heard a scream from downstairs, He suddenly went downstairs to look at what just happened and he saw Misaki sitting upright by the stairs and she was wet.

"Misaki! What Happened?" Aichi asked as if panicking

"I'm okay Aichi, I just tumbled on the way up." Misaki said

"Oh okay, can you still walk?" Aichi asked as if wanting to help Misaki

"I think I can" Misaki said

Misaki stood up and tried to walk but she can't but Aichi caught her at the right moment and made her sit.

"Can I carry you back to your room?" Aichi asked blushing

"I-Is it okay, Aichi?" Misaki asked

"Well if it's okay for you, I'll do it" Aichi said as if determined to help

Misaki gave a little nod but as Aichi was about to carry her, he saw himself looking at Misaki's breasts.

"Wh-where are you looking Aichi!?" Misaki said while blushing

"I-I'm sorry again Misaki, but I can't control my head that time" Aichi begged for mercy once more.

"I-It's alright, you can carry me up to my room now" Misaki said

Aichi was carrying Misaki but what surprised Misaki that he carried her as if their newly-wed.

Aichi and Misaki blushed heavily but didn't notice since they were looking away from each other's head.

Shin was about to go downstairs to drink some water when he saw Aichi carrying Misaki back to her room.

"My my, What a sight to see" Shin said giggling

"I-It's not funny Shin, I tumbled on the way up here and hurt my feet" Misaki said angrily while blushing

"Is that so? Let me get some bondage to help you" Shin said in a hurry

"I'm sorry to be such a trouble, Misaki" Aichi said about to cry

"It's okay Aichi, it was my fault to clumsily fall down like that" Misaki said

"No, I will repay what you did to me in the past. To start it off, I will stay here until you recover from your injury" Aichi said determined

"A-Aichi I-" Misaki was stopped by Aichi

"It's okay really, Misaki" Aichi said

"O-okay, Aichi. Thank you for helping me" Misaki said

Shin came back carrying a medicine kit with him.

"Manager, can I help Misaki until she recovers?" Aichi said "I'll also be staying here, if it's okay with you and Misaki"

"It's okay to us Aichi, sorry if it troubles you" Shin and Misaki said at the same time

"No, it doesn't trouble me at all. It's because I want to repay all the things both of you have done for me in the past. Now can I borrow a phone to tell mom that I must stay here for a while?" Aichi requested

"Yes, here you go Aichi" Shin said lending him his phone

After some talking Shizuka agreed understanding the situation.

"You can sleep with Misaki in the same bed" Shin said

"S-Shin!" Misaki said angrily while blushing

"Haha I'm just joking, the two of you will hardly fit in that bed. You can sleep on the floor with this mat, Aichi." Shin said

"Thank you, Manager" Aichi said

**And that's it, sorry for a bit of the long wait. But it's like I said. I can't upload it sooner with the kind of tight schedule I have. Next Chapter may come within 2-4 days..**

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: Misaki, are you sure you're not hurt?

Misaki: Yeah, I'm really okay Aichi

Me: Don't worry everyone if it kinda hurt your feeling in this chapter but I have a big surprise next chapter!

Morikawa: A surprise? What kind of surprise, Writer? Can you give us a clue about it?

Me: A clue? Hmmmm, Oh that's right it's got nothing with you in it. In fact you're not in it :D

Morikawa: Wha-What? What did I do wrong not to deserve a place in the next chapter?

Me: It's like I said before, It's all running in my head and I can't just forget it

Kamui: Heh, looks like something good can happen. That's one wish granted for me in the next chapter. Can you give us another clue in the next chapter?

Me: Nope, no more clues.

Kamui: Come on Writer! Just give us one last clue!

Me: Nope.

Kamui: Come on! Please?

Misaki: If he says no more, then no more. Just be patient Kamui.

Kamui: Hmppphhh, Okay, fine!

Aichi: Kamui please don't be angry. That's it for YMTV Free Chat for now everyone.

Everyone: In the next chapter: "What She Was Gonna Say"

Kamui: So there's a clue

Me: Told you just be more patient next time.

Aichi: I thought I already said YMTV Free Chat already was done for this chapter.

Me: Oh right! Hehe, That's just a little bit for all the fans.


	3. What She Was Gonna Say

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait AGAIN. It's like I said I have a tight schedule this January and I don't know if whether in February if my schedule is tight or not. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter of "You're my true vanguard"**

There Aichi and Misaki slept as it was already 9 o'clock, But at 1 o'clock in the morning he wanted to go to the toilet. There he peed and when he came back to Misaki's room he looked at her.

"Misaki is a really beautiful girl, I hope that I will spend my future with her as my wife but she's older than me and I think she only treats me as a friend." Aichi thought to himself before he lied down in the mat and slept.

30 minutes later, Misaki woke up and wanted to see Aichi.

"Aichi is here, right? This is not a dream, right?" Misaki thought to herself

Misaki wanted to sleep with Aichi in the same bed or mat so she carefully got down from her bed not to hurt her broken legs and not to wake up Aichi.

As soon as Misaki was beside Aichi, she whispered to his ears "Aichi, I love you." And there she slept with Aichi.

At 5 o'clock Aichi woke up to see what was pinching him in the face.

He looked left and saw nothing there but when he looked right, He saw Misaki sleeping.

"W-what is Misaki doing down here? I thought her bed was up there." Aichi thought

Aichi wanted to wake up Misaki but just couldn't do it because he wanted to sleep with her.

They slept together for 2 hours and when Aichi opened his eyes he could see his lips and Misaki's lips nearly touching

Aichi suddenly woke up and blushed heavily then Misaki woke up.

"What's wrong, Aichi?" Misaki said after she yawned

"Misaki, can I ask you two questions then I can tell you why I suddenly woke up?" Aichi asked still blushing

"Okay" Misaki responded

"Alright first things first, what were you going to tell me when you wanted me to come here last night?" Aichi asked

"Oh that, I wanted your help" Misaki said

"Help on what Misaki? And why only me? Can't the gang help?" Aichi asked

"Well as you know, Shin is just my uncle, right?" Misaki asked

Aichi gave a nod and Misaki continued "Well, he lost the papers to say that he's my guardian and without that, people might take me." Misaki said with a serious face

"Oh, is that so? Then you need my help to find your adoption papers?" Aichi asked

"Yes and if we can't find my adoption papers, I'll need your help to find me a new home." Misaki said

"Is that so? Well then, onto the second question. Did you come down to my mat on purpose? Or did you just fall from your bed? And if you did it on purpose, why?" Aichi asked

Misaki blushed and Aichi asked "Misaki?"

"Okay, I did it on purpose." Misaki said

Aichi blushed once hearing this.

"But I can't tell you why" Misaki added

"Oh, is that so?" Aichi said

"Now tell me why you suddenly woke up, Aichi" Misaki said as if she wants him to tell her

"I woke up just before you did and well…" Aichi paused for a moment

"Well?" Misaki asked

"I saw your lips nearly touching mine." Aichi said

Misaki blushed once he said it

"I'm sorry Aichi" Misaki said still blushing

"It's okay, Misaki. I know that you do it on purpose" Aichi said "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Aichi added

"Wait Aichi, you're cooking breakfast for me?" Misaki asked

"What you don't like it, Misaki? Also can't you remember that you can't still walk well because of what happened last night" Aichi said

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot. I'll take a toast, Thanks." Misaki said

"Is that enough for your breakfast Misaki?" Aichi asked

"That's what I always have for breakfast." Misaki said

"Okay, if you say so Misaki" Aichi said

Aichi went to the kitchen and prepared toast for Misaki and took it up to her after it was done.

"Here you go Misaki" Aichi said while giving the toast to Misaki

Misaki ate the toast and liked its flavor.

"It's good, I didn't know you were a great chef" Misaki said

"Well, since I'm not the cook in my house, I got a chance to observe Mom and Emi so I learned how to cook on my own" Aichi said

Misaki ate the toast and Aichi looked at her face.

"Misaki really is a beautiful girl." Aichi thought to himself

"Aichi, can I ask you a favor?" Misaki asked

"Sure Misaki, if it's anything I can do, I'll do it." Aichi said

"Well as you know, I broke my leg last night therefore I can't work for today. So can you work in the store for me today?" Misaki asked

"Sure thing, Misaki" Aichi said

Aichi took the plate as soon as Misaki finished eating the toast and put the plate in the washer

"Aichi, can I say something to you?" Misaki asked

"Sure, what is it Misaki?" Aichi said

"Come closer" Misaki said and Aichi did so standing near her

"Closer" Misaki said and Aichi leaned in on her

Aichi started to blush because he was thinking that they were going to kiss

When suddenly Misaki put her lips on Aichi's for a second and said "I love you, Aichi."

The two blushed heavily as if their faces were red

"Misaki, I love you too." Aichi said and then gave her a kiss to the chin and also gave her a hug

"Aichi, thank you for helping me last night and today." Misaki said

"Misaki, thank you for helping me a lot of times in the past. Without you, I don't know what my life is now." Aichi said

Both of them broke free from the hug and thought that the other was just making fun of them.

"We're you serious just now, Misaki?" "Were you serious just now, Aichi?" Both of them said at the same time

"Yes, I was" Both of them said at the same time again

Both of them blushed again.

"I'm gonna go to work now, Misaki" Aichi said

Misaki gave a nod

When Aichi got out of the room, he thought to himself "I can't believe it, she really loves me. I thought she only thought of me as a friend."

Meanwhile in Misaki's room, she thought to herself "Am I dreaming? Aichi also loves me."

Both still can't forget how they looked when they kissed.

**That's it guys, Chapter 3 is finished. Sorry I didn't put the "surprise" I said last chapter. I thought that my head said that it's gonna be this chapter. Anyway, next week I don't have a tight schedule(I hope). So I may be able to upload a lot of chapters next week. To those who think this is a Aichi x Misaki fanfic, they're partly correct. This is more than that, but it's a surprise in the future on who.**

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: Misaki, were you really serious earlier?

Misaki: Yes Aichi, were you also serious earlier?

Aichi: Yes I was really serious.

Me: That's enough questions about "that" earlier

Kourin: Mr. Writer, what do you mean by "that"?

Me: Ask that to Misaki or Aichi, I said enough questions about "that" already.

Kourin: What did Mr. Writer mean by "that"?

Misaki: It's none of your business, Kourin.

Kourin: Come on, can't you tell me what's happening?

Misaki: Nope

Kamui: Mr. Writer, when are you going to include me again?

Everyone else: Yeah, us too?

Me: Don't worry guys and gals, My brain is telling me that all of you are going to be in the next chapter. Let's just hope that my brain isn't trolling me, again.

Everyone that wasn't included this chapter: Okay, We hope so.

Me: Okay, to the fans reading this fanfic, the title of the next chapter will be-

Misaki: (Covers Mr. Writer's mouth) Okay, no more of that from you Mr. Writer.

Me: Alright alright. Well it's as she says guys, I won't be able to tell you the title of the next chapter. And that ends YMTV Free Chat.


	4. The Proposal and The First Date

**Hi everyone, I managed to have some time to write this chapter. Enjoy Chapter 4 of "You're my true Vanguard"**

"By the way Misaki, just call me if you need something." Aichi said

"Okay, Aichi" Misaki said

Aichi was heading downstairs and he sat down by the counter.

5 minutes later, the shop opened and the gang, along with Komoi and Naoki came in after a few minutes.

"Hey Aichi" Izaki said

"Where is Misaki, Aichi?" Kamui asked

"She's upstairs, she broke her leg last night so I'm helping her." Aichi said

"So, how's the night with Misaki, Aichi?" Emi asked

The gang heard this and Aichi blushed when he heard this

"Woah! Aichi and Misaki spent a night together. This could get interesting in the future." Miwa said

"Yeah, you're right. This COULD get interesting in the future." Shingo said

"Come on guys, stop it." Aichi said

"Kai, do you have any comments?" Miwa asked Kai

"No" Kai said in a cold manner

"So when are you two going to get married?" Morikawa asked as if to tease Aichi

"It's either you shut up or I'll throw you out of the store" Aichi said with a scary face

A moment of silence after Aichi said it until it was broken by Naoki

"Okay, someone want to cardfight with me?" Naoki said

"Okay, everyone let's cardfight" Kamui said

"LCF, yo!" Eiji said

Aichi was just sitting there until Misaki called him

He went upstairs and asked Misaki "What do you want, Misaki?"

"Aichi can you get me some drinking water?" Misaki asked

"Of course Misaki, I'll go get it in a minute." Aichi replied

After Aichi got the drinking water from the kitchen, he gave it to Misaki.

"Thanks Aichi, you can go back to work now." Misaki said

As Aichi exited the room, she thought to herself "Should I ask him to be my boyfriend? I think he's the perfect guy for me"

Hours later after the shop closed, Aichi went up to Misaki's room wondering if she got better.

"Hey Misaki, are you feeling better?" Aichi asked

"Yeah, I think so." Misaki said

There was a moment of silence between them for 5 minutes until Misaki broke the silence.

"Aichi, can I ask you a question?" Misaki said

"Sure Misaki, what is it?" Aichi asked

A minute of silence was between the two as if Misaki is gathering the courage to say it.

"Aichi, will you be my boyfriend?" Misaki asked

"I will gladly be your boyfriend, Misaki." Aichi said

The two blushed heavily

"Aichi, I want to spend some time with you somewhere but I guess I can't because of my leg." Misaki said sadly

"Misaki, I just might have a solution to that." Aichi said

"Really, Aichi? What is it?" Misaki said delightly

"Well if I use my Psyqualia, we could spend some time alone in Cray. I've been trying it to myself a lot of times at my house but I don't know if you're still injured if you're in Cray." Aichi said

"Well, let's try it." Misaki said as if she wanted it

"Okay, Imagine how you would look like if you were to be in Planet Cray." Aichi said "Hold me anywhere if you're ready." Aichi added

Misaki did as Aichi told him after she wrote a letter to tell Shin that she and Aichi are going to Cray and touched him in the face with his arms.

"Misaki's arms are very smooth, and silky. She could be my perfect girl." Aichi thought to himself

Aichi used his Psyqualia to teleport them to Planet Cray.

Aichi's look in Cray: Shares the same hair style and hair color as he does, armor is the same as Blaster Blade Liberator but without the helmet, his weapon is a blade just like Blaster Dark Revenger but in the color of white. Also known as Knight of Courage, Aichi

Misaki's look in Cray: Shares the same hair color as she does, Hair style is the same as Lozenge Magus, Armor is the same as Justitia and her weapon is the mirror of Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. Also known as Goddess of Love, Misaki.

"Wow! You look beautiful Misaki." Aichi complimented Misaki

"Thanks Aichi. You're very handsome Aichi." Misaki complimented Aichi

"Where do you want to go, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"Well, what are my choices?" Misaki asked

"Anywhere as long as it's in Planet Cray." Aichi said

"Alright, how about we go to the United Sanctuary" Misaki said

"Okay, what particular place or which clan in the United Sanctuary do you want to visit?"Aichi asked

"How about we go to the Gold Paladins' Place?" Misaki asked

"Sounds good to me, although I never went there before but I know the path there." Aichi said

They walked to the place of the Gold Paladins when suddenly

"A-Aichi!" Misaki screamed

Aichi turned around and saw…..

**That's it for this chapter guys Who do you think the person or unit Aichi saw? Anyways just to tell you, this fanfiction has at least 100 chapters . Next chapter may come in less than 3 days**

YMTV Free Chat

Everyone that still wasn't included: Mr. Writer, When are we going to be included!? We can't wait anymore.

Me: Don't worry, be patient. Some of you did get included already.

Everyone that still wasn't included: Hmm, okay.

Me: As for Kai-

Kai: What is it? Don't tell me it's about my pairing

Me: Actually, it is.

Kai: Oh come on! I don't really like it except if I'm with "her."

Me: I see. You do mind if it's with "her."

Everyone: Excuse me Mr. Writer, but who is "her"?

Me: That's a secret but here's a clue, It's someone that's still not included.

Everyone: (Thinks except for one because she already knew it's her) Hmmmmm, now who is it.

Me: Well, to give you all some time I'll end YMTV Free Chat here.


	5. What They Did in Cray

**Hello again everyone, I didn't upload the new chapter in less than 3 days because I didn't have any time. Here it is, Enjoy~! **

Aichi turned around and saw Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred.

"Explain yourselves!" Alfred said

"Hello Alfred. It is I, Aichi Sendou." Aichi responded to Alfred

"Is that so? Then answer me this question. Who is your avatar?" Alfred asked

"It's Blaster Blade Liberator" Aichi said

"You really are Aichi Sendou, I'm sorry for my attitude there. I didn't know it was you because I didn't see you here before." Alfred said

"By the way Aichi, who is she?" Alfred asked pointing at Misaki

"Oh, she is Misaki Tokura." Aichi said

"I've heard of her from Iwanagahime of The Genesis. Is she your girlfriend?" Alfred asked

Both blushed when they heard Alfred say it and Alfred notices.

"So the both of you are in Cray for a date?" Alfred asked "Well feel free to go anywhere in this place. The Gold Paladins welcome you." Alfred added

"Thanks, Alfred" Aichi said

"By the way Aichi, if people won't let you in just tell them your name and they will know who you are." Alfred said

"Okay, thanks Alfred" Aichi said

Alfred continued to go on his daily walk around the Gold Paladin's Base

"Where do you want to go now Misaki now that we're here?" Aichi asked

"How about we see your avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator?" Misaki said

"Sounds good to me, let's go" Aichi said as if excited

Aichi just grabs Misaki's hand and runs to find where Blaster Blade Liberator was.

When they were looking for him, they asked some Gold Paladins and found where Blaster Blade Liberator lives.

"Woah! Blaster Blade Liberator sure has a huge house." Aichi said when he saw Blaster Blade Liberator's house.

"Yeah, you're right." Misaki said "Let's go" She added

When they reached the gate to get inside Blaster Blade Liberator's house there were guards and the guards wouldn't let them enter.

"I am Aichi Sendou" Aichi said

The guards noticed who he was and let them in.

"Who goes there?" A voice screamed

"It is I, Aichi Sendou." Aichi said

The random person sheathed his sword and turned the lights on and Aichi saw who it was.

"How are you Aichi?" Blaster Blade Liberator said

"I'm fine Blaster Blade Liberator**." **Aichi said

"Just call me Owen, it's my real name." Owen said

"Okay, Owen." Aichi said

"Well well, It looks like you brought your girlfriend Misaki Tokura, Aichi." Owen said

"Y-Yeah, right" Aichi said

Once again the two blushed

"Okay, so what do you want?" Owen asked

"Nothing, we just wanted to visit." Aichi said

"Well okay, I have to go now. As a knight in the Gold Paladin, the king gives us a mission every day." Owen said

"Is that so? See you Owen." Aichi said

Aichi and Misaki walked around the territory of the Gold Paladins.

"By the way Aichi, what happens if we die here? Will we die as well?" Misaki asked

Aichi's Flashback:  
"Hello Aichi, Welcome to Planet Cray" Takuto said

"Hello Takuto, how did I get here?" Aichi asked

"Remember when you held the card Blaster Blade Liberator with your hand?" Takuto said "Then you used your Psyqualia?" Takuto added

"Yes?" Aichi said

"Well that's how you got here." Takuto said

"How do I get out of here?" Aichi asked

"Just use your Psyqualia and you will be teleported back." Takuto said

"Can I bring someone with me to Planet Cray?" Aichi asked

"Yes you can, just let him or her hold you anywhere he or she wants." Takuto said

"One more thing Takuto, what happens if I die here? Do I die as well?" Aichi asked

"No, you just lose some of your memories." Takuto said

"How much memories?" Aichi asked

"Well, you will find that out soon." Takuto said

Current Time:

"No, we just lose some of our memories." Aichi responded

"How much memories do we lose?" Misaki asked again

"I don't know. Takuto just told me that when I was in Planet Cray for the very first time." Aichi said

"Is that so?" Misaki said

Meanwhile back in Planet Earth:

"What does she mean by go to Planet Cray? Well I hope they're just okay." Shin said

Back in Planet Cray:

"How do we know how much time we spent here Aichi?" Misaki asked

"Oh right, just wait a second." Aichi said

Aichi used his Psyqualia and made a clock that can move by itself and that can also talk.

"You spent 2 hours and 30 minutes in Planet Cray." The clock said "The current time in Planet Earth is 9:00 P.M." The clock added

"Thanks, clock." Aichi said

They continued walking until sunset in Planet Cray and sat down at the park in the Gold Paladins territory and enjoyed the sight. The sunset lasted for a while.

"Do you want to go home now? I don't want to worry Shin." Aichi asked Misaki when it got dark

"Yes, I think it's time to go now. Can we come back here again Aichi?" Misaki asked

"Okay, I'd like to spend more time with you alone, Misaki." Aichi said

Aichi used his Psyqualia to teleport them back to the real world then he noticed that it was already very late because the time is already 11:00 PM.

Aichi gave Misaki a kiss to the cheek and the two slept.

**That's it everyone, Chapter 5 of "You're my true vanguard" is done. Sorry for the long wait, my schedule suddenly got a lot tighter than expected. Next chapter WILL come in 4 days.**

YMTV Free Chat

Kai: So, what do you say Mr. Writer?

Me: What do I say about what?

Kai: Well, about what I said last time.

Me: Oh that. My head already made arrangements for that. It may come in Chapter 8-13.

Kai: Thanks Mr. Writer.

Me: You're welcome

Misaki: Aichi, I really enjoyed the time in Cray with you.

Aichi: I did, too. I hope we can go back there again sometime

Kourin: I think I understand the situation now. Mr. Writer, who will be my pair now?

Me: Don't worry. I already made arrangements for that. It will be in the same chapter as Kai.

Kourin: Well, I hope it's someone who's as great as Aichi

Everyone: By the way Mr. Writer, who is "she" that you and Kai are talking about?

Me: Well, that's a secret. I don't want to spill the surprise.

Everyone: Oh, Okay.

Kamui: Hey Mr. Writer, when do I get to spend my time with Emi?

Me: A surprise as well.

Kamui: Come on! I really want it to happen next chapter

Me: Just be patient.

Shingo and Naoki: Who will be our pairs? And When will it be revealed?

Me: That's another secret I must keep to myself

Shingo: Okay, I hope it will be soon

Naoki: Yeah, I hope so.

Me: Well, that ends YMTV Free Chat.


	6. Finding the Adoption Papers

**Hey guys, Chapter 6 is here. Surprise Surprise, I managed to get some time and took the chance to write this one. Enjoy~! **

Both of them slept after Aichi gave Misaki a kiss to the cheek.

At 3:30 A.M. Aichi woke up and can't sleep again so he went to the table in Misaki's room and looked at his deck trying to improve it.

5 minutes later, Misaki woke up and saw Aichi.

"Aichi, what's wrong?" Misaki asked

"Ahh Misaki, it's nothing. I just can't sleep." Aichi said

"Why don't you sleep here in the bed with me?" Misaki asked Aichi then she blushed

"I-Is that okay with you, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"Well, as long if you're also okay with it." Misaki said

"Okay Misaki" Aichi said

Aichi put his deck back into the deck carrier and lied down beside Misaki.

Misaki gave Aichi a kiss to the cheek then they slept there.

Aichi woke up first and saw Misaki hug him.

Aichi blushed. He wanted to wake Misaki up but can't force himself to. He went back to sleep while being hugged by Misaki.

Half an hour later, Both of them woke up at the same time.

"Good Morning Misaki." Aichi said

"Good Morning Aichi." Misaki said

"How are your legs feeling Misaki?" Aichi asked

"They're feeling better. I think I can walk on my own now. Aichi please hold my hand. Misaki said

Aichi did as Misaki told him to and Misaki got up from bed.

"You can let go of my hand now."

Aichi let go of her hand

Misaki was standing on her own but when she tried to walk, she tumbled but Aichi caught her.

"I think you still need a bit more rest, Misaki" Aichi said while putting her back to her bed

"Yeah, I think so." Misaki said

"What do you want to have for breakfast Misaki?" Aichi asked

"I'd like to have 2 toasts please." Misaki requested

"Okay, wait a minute." Aichi said

Aichi went downstairs to cook Misaki toast and Misaki was thinking of things since Aichi was taking care of her when she remembers the reason why she called Aichi over.

Aichi went back to Misaki's room after he cooked her toast.

Misaki ate the toast and Aichi was about to clean her plate when she called him to listen to her.

"Aichi, do you remember the reason why I called you over?" Misaki asked

"Yes, I remembered you need help looking for your…Adoption Papers." Aichi said

"Exactly, and the inspector is coming to check the things here in 2 days." Misaki said

"Okay, I'll start finding your adoption papers." Aichi said

"But who will look after the shop?" Misaki asked

"Oh yeah, that's right. Maybe I can carry you there and you can look after the shop while I look for it." Aichi said

"A good idea, but wouldn't it be embarrassing if they saw you carrying me?" Misaki asked

"Yeah, your right but there's nothing else we can do. So do you agree to this?" Aichi asked

"I guess we don't have any other choice." Misaki said and gave a nod

He carried her to the counter hoping that no one was still there and they were lucky as the shop was still about to open.

Aichi looked around Misaki's room but couldn't find it there.

He also looked around the shop counter but it also wasn't there.

He asked Shin if he could look around his room. Shin agreed but Aichi couldn't find it there.

Aichi looked around the house and it took him 8 hours to do so but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Sorry Misaki but I just couldn't find it." Aichi said in desperation

"It's okay, Aichi." Misaki said

Aichi felt helpless to Misaki but he saw a stack of box that seemed like to be in front of the counter for the entire week.

"Misaki, did you look under these boxes?" Aichi asked while pointing at the boxes

"No, why?" Misaki asked

"Well, I think that your adoption papers are under these boxes." Aichi said

"Hmmm, you could be right." Misaki said

"Manager, is it okay to move these boxes?" Aichi asked

"Okay, Aichi." Shin said

Aichi moved the boxes and Shin helped him and there they saw Misaki's adoption papers.

"I found it, Misaki." Aichi said

"Really?" Misaki checks and sees it really is her adoption paper

"Hmmm, I wonder how it got there?" Aichi said

"Well I'm just glad we found it." Shin said

"Can I ask you a question Manager, when was Misaki's adoption papers lost?" Aichi asked

"Hmmm, it was lost right after….I put these boxes here." Shin said

"Then something like this must have happened. The paper was in the counter when it got blown by the wind and then you put these boxes here without noticing that the paper was there." Aichi said

"Hmmm, maybe. Well that's that let's just leave it at that." Shin said

"Yeah you're right." Aichi said

"Thanks Aichi for helping me." Misaki said

The gang arrived then.

"Sorry we're late. We all had something to do." Miwa said

"It's okay, come in." Aichi said

"So how are the two lovey-dovey doing?" Shingo asked

"I told you Shingo, it's not like that." Aichi said

"Yeah, right." Shingo said

"Okay! Where is Emi, Aichi?" Kamui asked

"I don't know, she might be back home helping Mom." Aichi said

"Oh, Okay." Kamui said

Everyone in the store played except for Misaki and Aichi.

Aichi wanted to improve his deck and was going to buy some booster packs.

"Misaki, I'd like to buy 3 booster packs please. And can you choose for me? The cards I get are always good when you're the one who chooses them." Aichi said

"Okay, 3 booster packs coming up." Misaki said

Misaki carefully chose Aichi's booster packs and gave it to him. Just as Aichi was about to reach for his pocket, Misaki said "It's okay Aichi, it's for you for helping me."

"Really, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"Yup, Really." Misaki said

He opened the first pack and got an awesome card.

"Nice. I got Monarch Sanctuary Liberator, Alfred." Aichi said

"Really? Can I see it?" Misaki asked

Aichi handed Misaki the card

"Did you know that Alfred is one of the toughest cards in this set of booster packs?" Misaki asked

"Yes, I know that Misaki." Aichi said

Misaki gave Alfred back to Aichi and he opened another booster pack and got Omniscience Regalia, Minerva.

"Wow Aichi, you're luck must be really high today." Misaki said

"Could be or it could be that I'm a lot luckier if you're the one who picks the booster packs I'll buy." Aichi said

Misaki blushed when Aichi said this.

Aichi opened the last booster pack and got Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith.

"Woah, that's 3 in a row. You got 3 of the strongest 6 in this set." Misaki said

"I really am luckier if you're the one who picks the packs" Aichi said

3 hours passed and the shop closed and Aichi carried Misaki back to her room.

"Aichi, thank you really for helping me find my adoption papers." Misaki said

"I-It's nothing really." Aichi said

"Aichi can I ask you one thing?" Misaki asked

"Yes, what is it Misaki?" Aichi asked

"Can we go back to Cray now? I really like going there." Misaki said

"Okay, Imagine how you want to look in Cray." Aichi said "Then hold me anywhere you want" he added

Misaki held Aichi's face and then Aichi used his Psyqualia to teleport them back to Planet Cray.

**And that about finishes this chapter. I got some time to write this one since it's a weekend. Please review if you have some suggestions.**

YMTV Free Chat

Kourin: Aichi and Misaki are now lover-dovey. I wish I was Misaki.

Me: Don't worry Kourin, I'll pair you up with a great man.

Morikawa: And does that great man mean me?

Me: No, no pairing for you Morikawa :D

Morikawa: Noooooo! My Kourin!

Kai: Tchh Shut up man.

Me: Sorry Morikawa but I can't find one for you.

Morikawa: The Great Morikawa is snubbed by Mr. Writer.

Kamui: Hehehehehehe! Morikawa doesn't have a pair.

Eiji: MDHP, yo!

Reiji: Don't waste your chance Kamui when you'll have your time with Emi

Kamui: Yeah, I sure won't. By the way Mr. Writer, where is Emi?

Me: She's in here. You just can't see and hear her but she can do so.

Kamui: *looks around* Where is she? I can't find her?

Me: Well, better end YMTV Free Chat so you can look for her.


	7. The Second Visit in Cray and the Dream

**Hi again everyone~! Enjoy the new chapter of "You're my true vanguard"!**

Aichi used his Psyqualia to teleport him and Misaki to Planet Cray.

Both of them still had the same looks as before though.

"Where do you want to go this time, Misaki?" Aichi asked Misaki

"Hmmm, can we go to the territory of The Genesis?" Misaki asked

"Yes we can." Aichi replied

"Then let's go there" Misaki said

They walked to the base of The Genesis while chatting on the way there.

On the way there, they asked some people where to find Iwanagahime and they were greeted and replied politely. The people also gave them some food.

"Aichi, I'm tired of walking. C-Can you please carry me?" Misaki asked blushing

"Gladly Misaki." Aichi replied

"And can you carry me like before?" Misaki asked blushing even more red than before.

"E-Eh? O-Okay Misaki." Aichi replied also blushing.

Like before, he carried Misaki as if they're newly wed.

He continued carrying her until they saw Iwanagahime.

Iwanagahime delighted by the sight she saw, She said "My, my, I see two cute couples here."

Aichi and Misaki blushed very red as if they're faces were literally red.

"Hello Iwanagahime, We're-" Misaki was stopped by Iwanagahime

"No need to explain yourselves. I already know who you are." Iwanagahime said

"How do you know?" Aichi asked "The Gold Paladins didn't know me when I first went there." Aichi added

"Well, I was from a meeting that just ended. And Alfred told me that the two of you might come here so Alfred told me that it was you." Iwanagahime said

"Meeting between who? And what was the meeting about?" Aichi asked

"It's a meeting between the clans from the United Sanctuary held every month if it were in your time." Iwanagahime said

"Wait, how do you know our time?" Misaki asked

"Well, Us The Genesis as Angels, Witches, Elves and more know nearly everything and we invented nearly everything that is used in Cray now except for the swords. As a matter of fact, I made the clock that Aichi can use." Iwanagahime said

"Really?" Aichi asked

"Yes, really." Iwanagahime said

"Well thanks for making it." Aichi said

"Don't worry about it, it took me no time to make it at all." Iwanagahime said

"Well we just dropped by to say Hello and thank you for everything that you helped me with." Misaki said

"Well, it's no problem. I can help you if I can, I'll never betray you because no one's been kinder to me than you." Iwanagahime said

"Iwanagahime, can I ask you a question? Do you know where to find Omniscience Regalia, Minerva?" Misaki asked

"Sorry Misaki. I don't know where she is and I think no one else would know too. As a matter of fact, no one has proved that she even exists." Iwanagahime said

"Okay, sorry for disturbing you Iwanagahime." Misaki said

"It's okay Misaki. I also don't want to disturb your date with Aichi." Iwanagahime said

"Thanks Iwanagahime. W-wait, how do you know that Aichi and I are dating?" Misaki asked

"Like I told you, The Genesis knows nearly everything." Iwanagahime said

"Okay, We'll be going now Iwanagahime." Misaki said

"Take care" Iwanagahime said with a wave

Aichi and Misaki walked out the house of Iwanagahime .

"That was surely a great visit. I wonder how much time we spent?" Misaki asked

"Well, let's find out." Aichi said

Aichi used his Psyqualia to make the clock appear.

"You've spent a total of 6 hours in Planet Cray. It's 12:08 A.M. in Planet Earth.

"Well we sure spent a lot of time here, know why we spent 6 hours here?" Misaki asked

"I sure do, The Genesis' territory is the farthest base from where I teleported us." Aichi said

"So that's the reason. Can we go back now?" Misaki asked

"Of course." Aichi said

Aichi used his Psyqualia to make the clock disappear and to teleport them back to Planet Earth in Misaki's room.

"Aichi, do you like to sleep with me in the same bed again?" Misaki asked

"Well if it's okay with you, I'd like to." Aichi said

"It's okay for me, Aichi." Misaki said

There they lied in the same bed and after Aichi gave Misaki a kiss in the cheek, they slept.

Meanwhile in Misaki and Aichi's dream:

"And again, Team Q4 won the Asia VF Circuit." MC Mya(A commentator) said

"After having a go-od battle, Team Q4 won the Asia VF Circuit again." Doctor O(Another commentator) said

Aichi kneels in front of Misaki and gives her a ring

"Misaki, will you marry me?" Aichi said

"Oh look what's this I see in Team Q4's stand? Is Aichi proposing to Misaki?" MC Mya said

"Yes Aichi, I'll marry you." Misaki said

Aichi put the ring in Misaki's fingers and Misaki took the other ring from aichi's hand and put it in Aichi's fingers

"Looks like he is, and it also looks like Misaki said yes." Doctor O said

"I think they will celebrate the VF Circuit and their marriage in the same place and time. Folks, support Aichi and Misaki on their marriage and wish them a happy future together." MC Mya said

**That's it guys, Chapter 7 is finished. Another competition (MTAP) is around the corner so I'm gonna be busy this week again but I'll try to update this fanfic.**

YMTV Free Chat:

Misaki: I wish that our dream will come true in the future, Aichi. Do you want that as well?

Aichi: Yes, I really want that to happen.

Everyone: Hey Mr. Writer, isn't it about time to put another pairing up?

Me: Just be patient everyone, I wish I could spoil the surprise but I can't.

Everyone: Okay!

Kourin: I wonder who my pair will be?

Kai: Well, there's nothing to worry about my pairing. Mr. Writer already promised to put mine.

Kourin: Mr. Writer, can you tell me already who mine is? Please?

Me: Let me think. Uhmm, No.

Kourin: Okay, I gues I'll have to wait.

Kamui: I still can't find Emi, where is she Mr. Writer?

Me: Keep finding her Kamui.

Morikawa: Why Mr. Author? Why do you treat me like this!?

Me: Hmmm?

Morikawa: Why won't you pair me with anyone!

Me: Well, probably no one wants to be with you. Let's end YMTV Free Chat now so that you won't have to listen to a noisy Morikawa. I mean it!


	8. The Multi-Date in Cray

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. I've had a tight schedule but now I don't. Enjoy the 8****th**** chapter of "You're my true Vanguard."**

Aichi and Misaki woke up together at exactly 8:30 A.M. and both yawn at the same time.

"Good Morning, Misaki." Aichi said

"Good Morning, Aichi." Misaki said

"What do you want for breakfast, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"I'll have the usual thanks." Misaki replied

"Okay, Misaki." Aichi said

Aichi went downstairs to prepare toast for Misaki. Meanwhile, back at her room.

"I wish Aichi should just live here. I'm really enjoying the time I'm having with him." Misaki said

After 3 minutes, Aichi went back upstairs with the toast then Misaki ate it.

"How is your leg feeling, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"Now that you mention it, it doesn't hurt anymore. I wonder if I can stand on my own now." Misaki said

Misaki slowly stood up and Aichi was afraid that she might fall again.

After a few seconds, Misaki stood up as if her legs weren't injured in the first place.

Then, Misaki tried to walk and can also do so.

"I can walk and stand on my own now." Misaki said

"I'm glad, Misaki." Aichi said happily but showed a sad face a few seconds later.

"What's wrong, Aichi?" Misaki asked

"It's nothing, Misaki." Aichi said

"Oh, Okay." Misaki said

Aichi told Shin downstairs that Misaki was okay.

"Is she really? That's a relief." Shin said

"Yes, it sure is. And here she is." Aichi said "Since you're okay now, I guess I'm going home." Aichi added

Aichi said goodbye to Misaki and Shin and was going home and was stopped by Misaki outside the store. And was surprised as Misaki gave him a hug from behind.

"Make sure to come back later, okay Aichi?" Misaki said

"Okay, Misaki. I will." Aichi said

After a few seconds of hugging and a kiss on the cheek from Misaki, Aichi went on to go home.

Once Aichi was outside his house, his Mother and Emi were going out.

"Oh, Hello Aichi. Is Misaki no longer injured?" Emi said

"Yes, she's no longer injured." Aichi said

"Well, that's good to hear. Emi and I are going to go to the park, Make sure to lock up the house if you're going to Card Capital later." Shizuka said

"Yeah, sure." Aichi said

Aichi went inside the house to take a bath then change into some clothes, locked the house and went to Card Capital an hour later.

After arriving at Card Capital, he was surprised it was closed but he saw Misaki inside so he went in anyway.

"Hello, Aichi. The shop is closed today since Shin is going out to buy some booster boxes." Misaki said

"Hello, Misaki. Is that so?" Aichi said

"Well, I was thinking we should go to the park today. Shin left me with some money in case I need to spend on something." Misaki said

"Sounds good to me." Aichi said

Misaki went upstairs to take a bath and dress up. After a few minutes, he called Aichi.

"Aichi! Can you come here?" Misaki asked

"Coming." Aichi replied

Aichi went upstairs to Misaki's room

"Can you help me with the zipper on my back, Aichi?" Misaki requested

"Sure thing, Misaki." Aichi replied then zipped the zipper on Misaki's clothes

"Wow! You look amazing, Misaki." Aichi said

"Can't you say it so that I won't be embarrassed, Aichi?" Misaki said while blushing

"I'm sorry, Misaki." Aichi apologized

"It's okay, Aichi. Well then, Shall we go?" Misaki said

"Yes, let's go Misaki." Aichi said

After they arrived at the park, they saw their friends including Naoki, Shingo, Takuto, Kourin, Rekka, Suiko and Takuto gathering around.

"Hi everyone, what's in here?" Aichi asked

"Hi Aichi, you're just in time. Want to join us?" Miwa asked

"What are you doing, exactly?" Aichi asked

"Well, we are doing a raffle on who gets to date who on Planet Cray and we are going to be teleported there to do so." Miwa said

"Misaki, do you want to join?" Aichi asked

"I want to join." Misaki said

"Then let's join them. " Aichi said

"Okay, girls are on that side and boys are in this side." Takuto said "Make a straight line." Takuto added

"This is what you will do. You will get a straw in the box in front of the first one in line. The boy with the same straw color as the girl will be their date." Takuto said "And by the way, since there are 5 more boys, I added 5 grey straws to the boys' box." Takuto added

"Can I join what you all are doing?" Emi asked

"Okay, line up with the girls so that becomes 4 added grey straws to the boys' box. Also, there's a girl that's joining whose color will be black. It's a surprise on who it is." Takuto said

Takuto saw Kenji and Yuri and asked them to join and they did.

"You were already back, Mitsusada?" Aichi asked

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise but it looks like it won't be anymore." Kenji said

"Start drawing!" Takuto said

The results:

Red: Aichi and Misaki

Yellow: Kourin and Miwa

Blue: Naoki and Suiko

Orange: Kamui and Emi

Green: Shingo and Rekka

Black: Kai and the "Surprise" Girl

Brown: Kenji and Yuri

Gray: Morikawa, Izaki, Eiji and Reiji

After the results were revealed, someone with a mask talked to Takuto.

"Okay, here is the girl I said that is a surprise." Takuto said

The girl didn't talk but just waved. Everyone waved back at the girl.

"Okay everyone, walk up to the platform that is the same color as the straw you drew. People with grey straw as I said won't be going to Cray." Takuto said

Everyone walked up to the color of their platforms and then they were teleported to Cray.

**That's it everyone, the 8****th**** chapter of "You're my true Vanguard" is finished. Didn't have much time to make it because it's like I said. I had a tight schedule but now I don't. Next chapter WILL come in less than 4 days.**

YMTV Free Chat

Me: Who are excited with they're date in Cray?

Everyone except for those who got grey straws: We are!

Morikawa: Why Grey!? I should have gotten yellow. Miwa can we trade straws?

Miwa: Sorry man, We're already teleported to Cray so I won't be able to.

Morikawa: Come on!

Izaki: Calm down man.

Reiji: CD, yo!

Eiji: Congratulations Kamui on getting the chance to have some time with Emi.

Kamui: Well, I was a bit lucky however since I got the chance to do so, I won't waste it.

Misaki: Are you excited Aichi for our 3rd visit in Cray?

Aichi: Of course I am.

Kourin: Misaki, can we trade straws please?

Misaki: No, it's as Miwa said. We're already teleported to Cray so we can't trade straws now. Also I don't want to trade straws with you in the first place :P

Kourin: Okay, fine. Mr. Writer, are you sure you wanted to pair me up with Miwa? And why him?

Me: Yes, I'm sure. I picked him because you two look good together plus the two of you have yellow hair in color.

Kourin: Noooooo!

Kai: I can finally spend some time with "her."

Mysterious Girl: Yes, it's been a long time Kai.

Everyone: Whaaaa You're!

Me: Let's end YMTV Free Chat here so that next chapter won't be spoiled.

Everyone: You're-


	9. Multi-Date Part I

**Hello everyone to chapter 9 of "You're my true vanguard"~! From this point on words written in bold midway the story is a message from me. Enjoy this chapter~!**

They were teleported to different parts in Cray and was met by Takuto all at the same time. **[He used his Psyqualia to make clones of himself.]**

They were told "Image how you would like to look like on Cray then say Stand Up, Vanguard!" But for Aichi and Misaki they were given addition message and it was "Aichi, Misaki, don't image yourselves to look like before."

They all imaged then said Stand Up, Vanguard! All at the same time except for Kai who added it with his "the."

Aichi's looks: Wearing an armor like Blaster Blade, Wearing no weapon but can magically make it appear like Platina Ezel, a cloak like Pellinore and his usual hair.

Misaki's looks: Wearing an armor like Artemis, The weapon is the bow of Iwanagahime, and her hair is like hers.

Kourin's looks: Wearing an armor like Ashlei, has the book of Sybill, and hair is her usual hair.

Miwa's looks: Wearing an armor like Garp, has the dragon of Nehalem, Has the weapon of Bahr, and hair is his usual hair.

Naoki's looks: Wearing an armor like Toko, Has the sword of Tempest Bolt Dragon, Wings of Ignition Dragon, and hair is his usual hair.

Suiko's looks: Clothes are like Armaros', Has wings like Ramiel, Has the injection thingies of Shamsiel and hair is her usual hair.

Kamui's looks: Wearing an armor like Stern Blaukruger, Has the 3 weapons of Illuminal Dragon, Glasses like Mr. Invincible's and his usual hair.

Emi's looks: Her looks is exactly like Labrador of the Bermuda Triangle.

Shingo's looks: Wearing an armor like Shijimamaru, has a long scarf like Bloody Mist, wearing a helmet like Magatsu Gale, his weapon is Magatsu Storm's weapon.

Rekka's looks: Wearing an armor like Zerachiel, has wings like Kiriel, weapon is like Metatron's, her hair is her usual hair.

Kai's looks: Wearing an armor like Dragonic Descendant, wings like Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's, has dual blade of "THE BLOOD", hair is his usual hair.

The "Surprise" Girl's looks: Wearing clothes like Euryale's, has the staff of CoCo, and her usual hair.

Kenji's looks: Wearing an armor like Great Daiyusha, has the weapons of Daiyusha, the cloak of Commander Laurel, and his usual hair.

Yuri's looks: Clothes like Fromage, weapon of Cookie, and her hair.

The color of their clothes/armor is the color of the straw they drawn.

**For the Multi-date guys, I'll go to one chapter for the date of 2, or 3 couples. So a chapter in the multi-date may be a long chapter. Also if it says ? and ?'s date it started at the same time as the others.**

Aichi and Misaki's date:

"Hi Aichi, you look more handsome in that than before, you know." Misaki said

"R-Really Misaki? You look more beautiful in what you're wearing now, too." Aichi said

Both blushed from the compliment of the other.

"Where do you think Takuto teleported us?" Misaki asked

"From the looks of it, he teleported us between the territories of the Gold Paladins and the Genesis." Aichi replied

"How did you know?" Misaki asked

*points at the territory of Gold Paladins* "There you see the territory of the Gold Paladins." Aichi replied *points at the territory of The Genesis* "And there you see the territory of the Genesis." Aichi added

"Oh, okay. What do you want to do now, Aichi?" Misaki asked

"Well that depends on what you want to do." Aichi replied

"Hmmm I wonder why Takuto teleported us here." Misaki said

Both of them look around to find something and did.

They found what looks like a romantic park. Seems like a very romantic one.

"I didn't know this was here." Aichi said

"Maybe they just finished building it." Misaki said

"You could be right, want to go to the park?" Aichi asked

"Okay, I'd like to." Misaki replied

"C-Can we hold hands while going there?" Aichi requested while blushing

"O-Okay Aichi." Misaki replied also blushing

Aichi held Misaki's arms and they walked to the park.

After they got there, they sat down and looked around.

"This place is really beautiful." Misaki said

"But not as beautiful as you are, Misaki." Aichi said

"Oh, Aichi." Misaki said then hugged Aichi

Aichi was surprised by the hug but he also hugged her back.

The hug lasted for about 2 minutes and just as Misaki was about to stand up Aichi held her hand then pulled her toward his direction giving her a kiss that lasted for about a minute.

After they kissed, Aichi said "Remember earlier this day when I showed a sad face when you can walk again?"

Misaki remembered the moment quickly and replied "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was sad because I can't spend more time with you alone." Aichi said

"Yeah, I am too." Misaki said

"Hey, did you hear about the tournament in this town that must have one girl and one boy and if they win they there will be a big prize." Aichi asked

"Yes, I heard of it. It will take place 2 days from now, right?" Misaki asked

"Yes, that's right. So do you want to join me?" Aichi asked

"Yes, I'd like to join it with you." Misaki replied

"So, shall we go now?" Aichi asked

"Where will we go?" Misaki asked

"It's a surprise till we get there." Aichi replied

Misaki held Aichi's hand and gave him a nod then they walked to a place where you can see a beautiful horizon.

"It's beautiful." Misaki said

"But still not as beautiful as you, Misaki." Aichi said

Misaki blushed and then asked "Aichi, what did you dream about last night?

"The same dream you had, Misaki." Aichi replied

"How do you know?" Misaki asked

"Takuto also told me that." Aichi replied

"So that means you also had the dream where you-" Misaki said but Aichi interrupted

"Proposed to you after the VF Circuit." Aichi said

"I wish that will happen in the future." Misaki said

"Yeah, I wish so too." Aichi said but meanwhile in his head he thought "I was already planning to do that in the future."

"So, shall we go home now?" Aichi said

"Yeah, let's." Misaki said

Kourin and Miwa's date:

"So, it's you who I got paired with." Kourin said

"Yes, that's right Kourin." Miwa said

"Where do you think we are?" Kourin asked

"This is a place I hang out in the past. Kourin, can we talk for a bit?" Miwa asked

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Kourin asked

"Well, can you tell me about your past?" Miwa requested

"I don't remember my past. Takuto is keeping all my memories in the past." Kourin said **See Episode 52 or 53 of Link-joker hen for this one.**

"Is that so? Then I'll just tell you mine. Do you want to listen?" Miwa asked

"Yeah sure." Kourin said

"I'll just skip to the part where I met this very beautiful girl. She had black hair, and green eyes. I really liked her so I decided to become friends with her but other people who have a crush on her didn't want it so they beat me up but she told them to stop and they did so." Miwa said

"She told them to not beat me up again, they walked away, then she introduced herself to me and I introduced myself to her then we became the best of friends." Miwa said

"We were always playing together but one day, they had to move away." Miwa said

"Why did they have to move away?" Kourin asked

"Sadly, I don't know." Miwa replied

"Go on, continue your story." Kourin said

"Before they moved away, we made a promise that we will see each other in the future." Miwa said

"And did you see her now?" Kourin asked

"Yes I did." Miwa replied

"So who is the girl?" Kourin asked

"Guess who she is" Miwa said

Kourin thought of all the girls Miwa knew but couldn't see any of them as the girl Miwa was talking about.

"I give up. So who is it?" Kourin asked

Kourin suddenly felt something hit her head then she heard a voice say "You deserve those memories back."

Kourin remembered a part of her past and remembered that the girl Miwa talking about was her.

"The girl is-" Miwa was interrupted by Kourin

"Me, right?" Kourin said

"I can't believe you can still remember it, Kourin." Miwa said

"And I also remember that I dyed my hair to yellow because I wanted it to be the same color as yours." Kourin said

"I didn't know that but now I know why you suddenly dyed your hair that day." Miwa said

Miwa was suddenly hugged by Kourin then she said while hugging Miwa "I dyed my hair because I liked you, Miwa."

"I like you- Wait, that's not the correct term now. I love you, Kourin." Miwa said

"I love you too, Miwa." Kourin said

After they hugged, Kourin leaned to Miwa's direction and Miwa was guessing he already know what's going to happen and he was right.

They kissed lips to lips for about a minute. After the kiss, Miwa asked Kourin "Now that you remember it, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd gladly be your girlfriend, Miwa." Kourin replied

**And that ends the 9****th**** chapter of "You're my true vanguard." Thank you all for the support you have given me. Your support alone is enough to inspire me to make this fanfic. Next chapter may come in less than 4 days.**

YMTV Free Chat

Me: Hey, where is Morikawa?

Kamui: Don't worry about him, I tied him to a tree on his way here.

Me: Well that's good, we don't have to listen to a noisy Morikawa for this chapter.

Suiko: Looks like Kourin finally found his true love.

Rekka: Yup, you're right Sis!

Me: And the two of you will soon find yours.

Rekka: Whaa I don't want to be paired up with a weirdo like him!

Me: Well I'm sorry since it's the best pair I've got for you but don't worry, I'm sure you won't regret it.

Rekka: I better won't cause if I will *glares at Mr. Writer.*

Me: What?

Suiko: Now now Rekka, at least you have one than you have none right?

Rekka: You're right sis but I think Mr. Writer can find a better man than him!

Me: Hey, it's like I said it's the best pair I got for you.

Kamui: Oops, Lose-Umi is on the way here and fast.

Me: Let's better end YMTV Free Chat now so that we don't have to listen to him.


	10. Multi-Date Part II

**Hi everyone, sorry for kinda long wait because the thing called "school" is getting all my time but I'll do my best to continue this fanfiction to 100+ chapters. That's right you read that right, 100+ chapters. This fanfiction will have that much chapters. Anyway, here's the 10****th**** chapter of "You're my true vanguard."**

Naoki and Suiko's date:

Naoki and Suiko were teleported to Cray but they can't see each other since they've been teleported quite far from each other.

"Red-haired boy, where are you!?" Suiko screamed

"Suiko, where are you!?" Naoki also screamed

Both heard the voice of the other and went to the direction where they heared it from.

While finding the other, both saw themselves in a fog but they still continue to find the other.

"Suiko!" Naoki screamed

"Red-haired boy!" Suiko screamed

They both heard the other scream and knew the other was close.

They kept going into the fog and it happened, their lips met.

Naoki knew it was Suiko so he was about to break free from the kiss but wasn't able to as Suiko was holding the back of his head. Naoki had no choice and held Suiko's back.

Eventually, Suiko fainted after one minute and thirty seconds after not breathing for that much time.

Naoki noticed it and gave her a piggy-back ride then rushed them out of the fog.

A few minutes later, they got out of the fog and Suiko woke up.

"My my, did I faint during our sweet first kiss, honey?" Suiko said

"Yeah you did, and who are you calling honey!?" Naoki said

"Oh my, I thought you'd like it if I'd call you that." Suiko said

"Well, I do but just call me Naoki." Naoki said

"Okay." Suiko said

Suiko held Naoki's head then directed it to Naoki's left then there she gave him another kiss in the lips.

A kiss that lasted for exactly 1 minute then Suiko let go then took a deep breath.

"Take it easy Suiko or you might faint again." Naoki said

"But you are enjoying this, right?" Suiko said with a slight grin in her face

"Like hell I am." Naoki replied

"Wait, what did I just say?" Naoki said

Suiko giggled then gave Naoki a hug.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Naoki? I fell in love to you that day I first met you." Suiko said

"I'd gladly be one especially to you." Naoki said

Suiko gave Naoki a kiss to the cheek then they walked and saw a romantic park. **This one is a different park which Aichi and Misaki went to**

They walked to the center of the park then took a seat.

"This day is the best day of my life. It's a good thing I went to the park today." Naoki said

"Yeah, I'm glad I did the same." Suiko said

"Although I'm kinda tired though." Naoki said

"You can lay down on my lap if you want." Suiko said

"Is it okay?" Naoki said

"Well, if you want it then it's okay for me." Suiko said

Suiko sat properly giving Naoki some space to lay down on her lap.

Naoki looked at her laps, put his head at Suiko's laps then closed his eyes.

Suiko touched the hair of Naoki and pat him.

5 minutes later, Naoki woke up and saw Suiko fell asleep.

He slowly sat upright not to wake up Suiko.

After Naoki sat upright, he saw Suiko falling toward his direction.

He caught Suiko and let her sleep on his chest.

After a few minutes, Suiko eventually woke up and saw it.

Naoki didn't notice that Suiko was awake and noticed after Suiko gave him a hug.

Naoki hugged Suiko back and they went on to find the others.

Kamui and Emi's date:

They were teleported a place where no one can be seen, no territories can also be found.

Then they noticed they were on an island with a lot of water surrounding the island.

"Want to explore the island, Emi?" Kamui asked

"Uhmmm, okay" Emi replied

They walked into the forest in the island and saw some monsters.

They attacked the monsters although Kamui was doing nearly all of it since Emi didn't want to hurt the monsters.

When suddenly, a monster attacked Emi from behind and Emi saw it but can't do anything.

Kamui rushed to help Emi and does.

"Thanks Kamui." Emi said

"Don't worry about it." Kamui said

After 20 minutes of battling, they eventually defeated all monsters.

Then it became night time where Kamui and Emi were. **Takuto used his Psyqualia**

So they decided to built fire but Kamui didn't know how to but Emi taught him how.

There they slept together but Emi suddenly woke up.

Emi then whispered into Kamui's ears "Thank you for saving me earlier."

Then Emi slept next to him.

After a few minutes later, Kamui woke up and saw something touching his stomach and noticed it was Emi's hands.

He held Emi's hands then went back to sleep.

Shingo and Komoi's date:

"Why did I have to be paired up with someone like you? Well at least you look good in that outfit." Rekka said

"Rekka, you're really beautiful." Shingo said being the stalker he was

"She thought I was okay, she really thought I was okay." Shingo thought

"Do you have any idea where we are now?" Rekka asked

"Ahem, from the looks of it we're near the Angel Feathers' territory." Shingo said

"How'd you know?" Rekka asked

"Well, I had a dream before that I was here, I think. I went into a city that looks like that and found out it's the territory of the Angel Feathers." Shingo replied

"Well good that you had that dream. Is that city safe?" Rekka asked

"Yeah it is. However, I somehow feel uneasy. Like someone is watching us nearby." Shingo said

"Is that so?" Rekka said

"Yes, I feel- Watch out!" Shingo yelled

Rekka turned around and saw a sword being swung at her.

Rekka screamed and closed her eyes then opened her eyes after she heard a sound.

She saw Shingo struck by the sword and took the chance to hit the enemy back.

The enemy surrendered running.

"I-I'll be o-okay." Shingo said before he fainted

Rekka screamed for help as Shingo's shoulder was hit.

Luckily, Requiel and Thousand Ray Pegasus was coming out of the city and saw Rekka and Shingo.

Requiel and Rekka lifted Shingo to Thousand Ray Pegasus' back and rushed him to the hospital in the city.

Rekka thanked Requiel and Thousand Ray Pegasus then went in the hospital to see Shingo.

Rekka asked where Shingo was going to be cured and was told "He's at room 201 and currently taking surgery." By Tamiel

Rekka rushed to the elevator but was out of order then she used her wings to fly to room 201 to avoid taking the stairs.

After she got there, there were a lot of guards.

She was told "Sorry miss, a person in this room is undertaking surgery" by one of the guards.

"Yes, I know who the person is. Please let me in!" Rekka told the guards

"Sorry miss but we were told not to let anyone in. Just sit in that chair please." One of the guards told her and she does as told.

After a few minutes, Miracle Feather Nurse came out of the door and asked her "Are you a friend of the person in this room?"

"Yes I am, how is he doing?" Rekka asked

"He's okay for now but let him rest for a while." Miracle Feather Nurse said

Rekka went in the room and saw Shingo lying there.

He sat beside Shingo and told him "Thank you for saving me back there. I don't know how to repay you but if I can help you just tell me."

Rekka then cried but Shingo woke up and pat her head.

"I told you, I'm going to be okay." Shingo said

Rekka gave Shingo a hug and Shingo was surprised.

"Wha- Rekka is hugging me, is this just a dream?" Shingo thought then he remembered they were having a date in Cray so he realized it wasn't just a dream.

"I'll use my healing powers to help you recover. I am an Angel Feather, too." Rekka said and did so

"I'm okay now." Shingo said then both of them walked out of the hospital and out of the Angel Feathers' territory.

**Sorry to interrupt all of you on reading but I've got good news, A really good one. You know I told you last chapter that there will be 2 or 3 dates in a chapter but this time I got a surprise. I'll finish all of the dates in this chapter. Surprise! Surprise! So let's continue this shall we?**

Kai and the "Surprise" Girl's date:

They were teleported in a place where there were a lot of flowers.

The "Surprise" Girl was still wearing a mask to hide his identity.

"You don't have to wear a mask. I already know who you are, Akira." Kai said

"It's Akari, you jerk!" Akari said then she took off the mask

She then ran to Kai's direction and was about to punch Kai in the stomach but Kai stopped it by putting a hand in her hair.

Kai then rubbed her hair and gave a little grin.

"That was just a joke, I'll never forget your name Akari." Kai said

"Hmph, for a moment there I thought you forgot my name." Akari said

"I never forget the name of a childhood friend especially you, Akari." Kai said

Akari blushes hard then she said "Stop joking Kai, you're making me blush."

"Nope, I'm not joking. I really can't forget your name Akari after all these years." Kai said

Akari blushes even harder but it only lasted in a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in town? You promised me when you left this town to tell me when you come back!" Akari said about to hit Kai

"Well, about that." Akari stopped when Kai said this.

"I can't find you anywhere when I got back here. You don't even live in your house before, right?" Kai said

"Y-yeah that's right." Akari replied

"Well that answers your question. Now can you answer mine?" Kai said

"Why did you move when we also promised that we'll meet at your house? Your old house." Kai asked

"Well, I tried to do something about it but I didn't. My mother and father wanted to move away from our old house although I don't know why." Akari replied

"Well that answers my question. What do you want to do now, Akira?" Kai asked while making fun of Akari

"Kai! Stop calling me by that name!" Akari yelled at Kai

Akari was about to hit Kai again but was stopped because Kai hugged her.

Akari was surprised but hugged back at Kai.

They hugged for a long time then Kai tripped and Akari was also falling down.

Kai landed first in the patch of flowers then came Akari that landed on his body.

Akari was sitting on Kai's body but was pulled down by Kai and there they had their first kiss.

A first kiss that lasted for about a minute then they broke free.

Akari then sat down beside Kai then they looked at the blue sky.

"It was just like this when we first met, remember Kai?" Akari said

"Yeah, it was when I was looking at the sky near the bridge then you disturbed me that time." Kai said

"Hey, that was my usual spot after we go home." Akari said

"Yeah, I know that. That was also my usual spot after we go home." Kai said

"Yeah, I also know that." Akari said

They looked at the sky for a long time.

"Shall we go now, Kai?" Akari said

"Yes let's. Can you please pull me up." Kai requested Akari

"You're as lazy as ever aren't you, Kai?" Akari said while pulling Kai, Suddenly Kai pulled her down giving her another kiss to the lips.

After they kiss, Kai picked a flower and gave it to Akari. Then they walked around the flower patch.

Kenji and Yuri's date:

They were teleported to a place similar to them since they went to a place similar like it before.

"Strange place don't you think Kenji?" Yuri asked

"I don't find it strange since this is the place we built our friendship before." Kenji said

"Where is this again?" Yuri asked

"It's at the back of the shop we first met remember?" Kenji replied

"Yes, now I remember." Yuri said "It's even the first time I gave you 'that'" Yuri added

"Oh you mean the kiss on the cheek." Kenji said

Yuri blushed.

"Yuri can I ask you a question?" Kenji requested

"What is it?" Yuri said

"I wanted to ask why did you change your deck before? Remember when you used Oracle Think Tank, why did you switch to Dimension Police?" Kenji asked

"I thought you already knew the answer. Okay, I changed my deck to Dimension Police because I wanted to have the same clan as you do." Yuri replied

"But why?" Kenji asked

"I'll say that to you after you do something for me." Yuri said

Kenji was guessing and he thought what he guessed was right. So he leaned to Yuri before she could talk then gave her a kiss in the lips. A kiss that would last for 2 minutes.

"Kenji, you're not like before aren't you? You already know what I'm thinking even though I still didn't say it." Yuri said

"Well, I've been observing you and I thought that was what you wanted." Kenji said "Now tell me why you changed to Dimension Police?" Kenji asked Yuri

"Okay, I wanted to impress you by using a deck that has the same clan as yours. Also having the same clan means we have something similar right? Well another reason is I wanted you to improve as fast as you can." Yuri said

"Yuri, you didn't have to do that for me." Kenji said

"It's okay, Kenji." Yuri said

They kissed again but this time it just lasted for 10 seconds.

Meanwhile where Takuto is watching them all:

"I think it's time to return you all to Earth." Takuto said

Everyone was teleported back to Earth and it was already late in the afternoon.

All of them said goodbye to each other then went home.

All of them safely arrived at their homes.

Aichi's flashback:

"Aichi, can you please come to Card Capital tomorrow? Shin will still not be there tomorrow so the shop won't open. I want some company while I'm just at home tomorrow." Misaki said

"Why?" Aichi asked

"That's a secret, Aichi." Misaki said then gave Aichi a wink

"Okay Misaki." Aichi said

Back to Real Time:

Aichi was tired from their trip in Cray so after he reached home he took a bath, ate dinner, customized his deck for 5 minutes, then he went to sleep.

**That's it everyone~! You've just finished watching Chapter 10 of "You're my true vanguard." Do any of you want me to make Bonus Chapters for "You're my true vanguard?" Well, just one yes in the reviews or Message and it will go on. If I were to add Bonus Chapters though it will be one chapter every 2-4 weeks. Also Bonus Chapters will be Rated M. Next chapter may come in less than 4 days.**

YMTV Free Chat:

Me: Hey, where's Morikawa?

Izaki: He's probably home crying when he found out Kourin just kissed Miwa.

Me: Well, at least another chapter of no noisy Morikawa.

Kamui: Yeah, I could get used to something like this.

Ren: 10 chapters already Mr. Writer and still no me.

Asaka: Yeah, when will you put me and my precious Ren, Mr. Writer?

Me: It'll probably be in the next 3 chapters. Just be patient both of you.

Ren: Okay, that's the longest time I can wait.

Aichi: Misaki, why do you want me to go at Card Capital tomorrow?

Misaki: That's a secret, Aichi.

Kai: I finally got some time to spend with her. And I liked it. What's next that you wanted me to do, Mr. Writer?

Me: A secret. Everything in the future of this chapter except what I said earlier is a secret!

Aichi: Mr. Writer, what am I seeing in the TV that's a preview for next chapter?

Me: No! Don't watch that! *turns of TV*

Aichi: Can I see it one more time?

Everyone: Yeah, can we see it too?

Me: No but I'll give you all a little spoiler. Next chapter it'll be all Aichi x Misaki.

Everyone: Why is it always them, Mr. Writer?

Me: Since this fanfic is made for them. If you look at the cover picture for this fanfic it's them, right?

Everyone: Oh, okay.

Rekka: Hey, has anyone seen Kourin and Miwa?

*Everyone looks around*

Me: I'd know but I wouldn't tell.

Everyone: Tell that to us please!

Me: Nope, I'm ending YMTV Free Chat for this chapter.


	11. The Next Day After The Multi-Date

**Hi everyone, sorry for kinda the long wait. Since there was school I didn't have much time to make this but I managed to get some time to make this. Enjoy the 11****th**** chapter of "You're my true vanguard."**

In the morning, Aichi woke up at 9 A.M. and nearly forgot that he had to go to Card Capital today.

So he ate breakfast, took a bath, changed his clothes and rushed to Card Capital.

When he arrived there, he saw Misaki inside the shop alone.

He went in and then Misaki told him "Hi Aichi. You sure took your time, Aichi."

"Hi Misaki, I'm sorry. Well, what is it you wanted?" Aichi asked

"First can you help me carry the booster packs from outside then we can go to that." Misaki replied

"Okay, sure." Aichi said

There they moved about 30 boxes full of booster packs into the store and when it came to the last two, something happened.

Misaki tripped and dropped the box.

Aichi dropped the box he was carrying and caught Misaki.

"Misaki, are you oka-" Aichi was stopped as something touched his lips.

And by something, it's Misaki's lips.

Aichi tried to break free but wasn't able to as Misaki was holding the back of his head with her hands.

Aichi had no choice but he also liked it and he held Misaki's back.

After a minute, both of them broke free from the kiss as they needed to breathe.

"Are you okay, Misaki? Are you hurt?" Aichi asked

"I'm okay Aichi." Misaki replied

They finished the remaining boxes and sat down.

"What was it you wanted, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you alone." Misaki replied

"R-really? So shall we chat?" Aichi asked

"Yes, let's." Misaki replied

"What do you think is the price of the tournament tomorrow?" Aichi asked

"I did some research about that tournament last night. It's a trip to Philippines for the winners." Misaki replied

"Really? I'm excited to go there with you, Misaki." Aichi said

"Yes, I am too." Misaki said

"What particular place in the Philippines are the winners going to go?" Aichi asked

"They didn't announce it yet on where." Misaki replied

"Philippines, huh? I wonder how that country looks like." Aichi said

"It's a really beautiful place you know." Misaki said

"Is it really?" Aichi asked

"Yes, yes it is." Misaki replied

Misaki blushed and Aichi noticed

"Is something wrong, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"No, there's nothing wrong. I was just about to ask you would you sleep with me tonight in here again. Shin will be out until tomorrow so it's okay." Misaki said

"I'd love to Misaki, let me just asked my mother if it's okay." Aichi said

"Okay, here's a phone." Misaki said handing her phone to Aichi

Aichi called his mother and talked about it and his mother understood and said yes.

"My mother said yes." Aichi said

"Well that's good." Misaki said

"So what shall we do to make time pass?" Aichi asked

"Can we go to Cray again and go see the horizon again?" Misaki asked

"Okay, let's." Aichi replied

"Hold me anywhere, imagine yourself in Cray and tell me when you're ready." Aichi said

Misaki imagined herself in Cray and held Aichi's shoulder.

Then they were teleported to Cray in the same place Takuto teleported them to.

They're looks were like before again.

"Aichi, can your clock be an alarm clock?" Misaki asked

"Yes, why?" Aichi wondered why Misaki asked the question

"Can you set it to 8:00 P.M. so that we won't be back in Earth late like last time?" Misaki requested

Aichi closed his eyes and did so.

After a few seconds, Aichi opened his eyes and said "The clock has been set. Okay let's go."

First they went to see the horizon and after an hour they went to the park.

There they took a seat and rested.

"Another good day with you, Aichi." Misaki said

"Yup, same here Misaki." Aichi said

They kissed lips to lips for about a minute and was stopped since Aichi's clock sounded

"It's already 8 o'clock, shall we go now?" Aichi asked

"Yes, let's go back now." Misaki replied

Aichi used his Psyqualia to teleport them back to Card Capital then they ate dinner together and slept together.

At 1 A.M. Aichi woke up but didn't know that Misaki also woke up.

Aichi put his arm out and was about to touch Misaki's hair and Misaki did the same.

Then they noticed that they touched the other's arm.

"Aichi, are you up?" Misaki whispered

"Yes Misaki. Have a hard time sleeping? Shall I switch the lights on?" Aichi said

"Yes Aichi." Misaki said

Aichi turned on the lights.

"I'm having a hard time sleeping these days though I don't know why." Misaki said

Aichi gave Misaki a kiss to the cheek and said "I hope that helps you sleep easier."

Misaki gave a nod and asked Aichi to turned off the lights and Aichi does so.

Both of them slept once more and Misaki woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning and took a bath.

Misaki woke Aichi after she changed into her clothes

"Wakey Wakey Aichi. I hope you didn't forget what day it is today." Misaki woke up Aichi

"Good morning Misaki. Had a good sleep last night?" Aichi asked

"Yes I did. Now take a bath, we still have to go somewhere remember?" Misaki said

"Yes, I didn't forget about it. I'll go home to take a bath and come back here quickly." Aichi said

Misaki grabbed Aichi's hand and told him "No need to go home Aichi, Your mother delivered you some clothes this morning."

"Really?" Aichi asked

"Yes, here they are." Misaki said handing Aichi's clothes to him

"Then I'll go take a bath now." Aichi said

After a few minutes, Aichi finished taking a bath and changed into his clothes.

He went downstairs and ate breakfast together with Misaki that she prepared.

After they ate breakfast, they went to the park to register for the tournament. There were a total of 8 teams registered including them.

The other teams were the people paired in the Multi-Date with the addition of Ren and Asaka.

No one else dared to register as they already knew they were going to lose.

Then the 8 teams were asked to draw from the box and the matches are going to be like this.

Quarter-Finals:

1 vs. 8 - Match 1

2 vs. 7 - Match 2

3 vs. 6 - Match 3

4 vs. 5 - Match 4

Semi-Finals:

Winner of Match 1 vs. Winner of Match 4

Winner of Match 2 vs. Winner of Match 3

Finals:

Winner vs. Winner

They all drew from the box and the results are:

1. Aichi and Misaki

2. Ren and Asaka

3. Kai and Akari

4. Shingo and Rekka

5. Kenji and Yuri

6. Kamui and Emi

7. Naoki and Suiko

8. Miwa and Kourin

**That's it everyone, End of chapter 11. I'm really sorry if it took really long since I had school plus I had a camping trip. But the important thing is that I'm back. I'm going to upload new chapter in 3 days for sure.**

YMTV Free Chat

Misaki: Let's win this tournament Aichi!

Aichi: Yeah, let's. It's okay if we don't win, let's just do our best to win.

Kamui: So I get a quick chance to beat Kai. I won't let this chance pass.

Kai: As if kid. Even Akari will be enough to beat you.

Kamui: Is Akari that good?

Kai: Yes she is.

Kamui: Then what if she isn't?

Akari: Then I'll just prove it to everyone next chapter.

Ren: Good luck everyone, but go easy on us okay?

Miwa: Let's win this Kourin.

Kourin: It's okay if we don't win, Miwa. I can afford to get us there.

Me: Okay, silence everyone. Just don't go easy on anyone and you can prove yourself out there and get the ticket to Philippines for free and….

Everyone: And what?

Me: It's a secret. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Although if you want to guess it, I'll give you time by ending YMTV Free Chat now.

Morikawa: No! My-


	12. The Tournament to Philippines

**Hi again everyone. As you all remember I promised to upload Chapter 12 within 3 days. Well here it is. Enjoy everyone~!**

"Cardfighters, please proceed to the platform with the corresponding match number." A loud speaker told them and they did so.

"To all Cardfighters! Good Luck and Have Fun!" The loud speaker once again said

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Everyone yelled except for Kai and Ren who added it with their 'the'

There were many people watching them but they were used to it so it didn't affect them.

Meanwhile in Aichi and Misaki's match:

Both teams were at 8 damage and it was Misaki's turn.

"With a total of 36000 power, Iwanagahime attacks your vanguard!" Misaki said

"I don't have enough to guard it." Kourin said

"Tag Guard!" Miwa said showing a total of 20000 shield power

"Then I'll guard." Kourin added the 20000 shield power of Miwa with 10000.

"With the addition power of my vanguard, I have a total of 10000 power." Kourin added

"Then I'll check the twin drive!" Misaki exclaimed

"First check! Nothing. Second check! Critical Trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard." Misaki said

"Tchhh, I check the damage trigger. I got nothing. We lose since we already have 9 damage total." Kourin said

"Nice one, Misaki." Aichi said

"Yeah, well done too Aichi." Misaki said

They looked at the big screen to look at the results.

Winners:

Match 1: Aichi and Misaki

Match 2: Ren and Asaka

Match 3: Kai and Akari

Match 4: Kenji and Yuri

"So we're facing Kenji and Yuri next, huh?" Misaki said

"It's going to be tough but I know we can do it, Misaki." Aichi said

"Aichi, Misaki, Kenji, and Yuri proceed to Platform number 2. Ren, Asaka, Kai, and Akari proceed to Platform number 3." A loud speaker told them and they all did so.

"Nice meeting you again, Aichi and Misaki. Good Luck" Kenji said

"Nice meeting you again, Kenji and Yuri. Good Luck too." Aichi said

Aichi and Kenji didn't notice but Misaki was glaring at Yuri and Yuri was glaring back at Misaki.

"It's 1-1 now. I have to settle the score with her." Misaki and Yuri thought.

Meanwhile, on the other platform:

"Hi again, Kai." Ren said

Kai didn't reply and was being his cold usual self that day. That is except to Akari.

"Hey! Kai! Don't be rude to my Ren!" Asaka yelled at Kai

Kai still didn't reply then Akari said "I'm sorry for him. That's just how he always is. Anyways, good luck and have fun."

"Akari, you didn't have to." Kai whispered to Akari

"It's okay. I know he's always like that. And yeah, good luck too." Ren said

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Everyone yelled but Kai and Ren added it with their 'the'

There wasn't much action in the start but when everyone got a grade 3, it started to get exciting.

In Platform number 2:

Both teams had 8 damage and it was Aichi's turn

"Stand and draw. Crossbreak ride! Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi exclaimed "Then I activate the Break Ride skill I add 10000 power to my vanguard and 5000 power to 3 rearguards." He added

"With the boost from Llew, Gancelot's coming in with a total power of 31000." Aichi said

Kenji had a worried face and Yuri noticed. "I guard with a total of 15000." Yuri said

"Then I'll add it up with 10000." Kenji said

"Twin Drive. First Check, nothing." Aichi said

"Please don't be a trigger." Kenji and Yuri thought

"Second check, draw trigger. I give the +5000 to my vanguard and I draw."

Kenji checks the damage trigger and was hoping for a heal trigger but didn't get one.

"Good game Aichi." Kenji said

"Yeah, good game too, Kenji." Aichi said

"Final Turn!" Kai yelled and everyone was looking at their match.

Kai and Akari had 7 damage while Ren and Asaka had 8 and it was Kai's turn.

"I stand and draw. Cross ride! Dragonic Descendant! Activating Cross Ride skill to retire Blaster Dark Revenger from the field. Then I call Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion to rearguard. With a boost from Red River Dragoon, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion attacks your other Blaster Dark Revenger." Kai said

"No guard." Ren said

"Next, I'll attack your vanguard with my Dragonic Descendant with a boost from Hisen and a soulblast for a total of 32000 power." Kai said

"I guard with a total of 25000." Ren said

"Then I'll add up with 5000." Asaka said

"Check the twin drive. First check, Stand Trigger. I stand Hisen and I give the power to my vanguard. Second check, Another stand trigger. Giving all effects to Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Then I'm activating Dragonic Descendant's skill. I counterblast 1 and put 3 cards in my hand to the drop zone to make him attack once more with a total of 37000 power with 2 criticals." Kai said

"I'll guard with 10000." Ren said

"Then I'll guard with 20000." Asaka said

"Check the Twin Drive. First Check, Second Check. I got a critical trigger, double!" Kai exclaimed

Ren was surprised that he got two critical triggers and already knew he lost since he already got 1 heal trigger out so even if he gets 3 consecutive, it won't be enough.

Some people in the crowd said "Is Kai a monster? That's unbelievable."

"Nope, he's just really strong from the start." Ren thought

Kai put his deck in his rack and walked back without saying anything.

"Hey, wait for me Kai! Thank you for a good game!" Akari said then ran to Kai who waited for her

"Kai is really strong. It will be a tough challenge but I'll beat him. It's all I wanted before." Aichi thought

"Cardfighters, please proceed to the platform between platform number 2 and 3." The loud speaker told them and they did so. Then for a surprise, the floor where Kai, Akari, Misaki, and he was standing on moved up.

All of them were surprised except for Kai who was keeping his cool usual self.

Then two tables appeared before them, they put their starting vanguards and drew 5 cards.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The four of them yelled except for Kai who added it with his 'the'

**The first part of the battle is kinda boring so I'll skip it to the exciting part.**

Both teams had 8 damage and it was Kai's turn.

"Stand and draw. Cross ride! Dragonic Descendant! Activating Cross Ride skill to retire Phallon. Then my Dragonic Descendant with a boost from Hisen and a soulblast attacks your vanguard for a total of 32000." Kai said

"I guard with Halo Liberator, Mark! Perfect Guard." Aichi said

"Check the Twin Drive. First check, Stand Trigger. I give the power to my Dragonic Descendant and the stand effect to Hisen. Second check, there's nothing." Kai said

"You may have stopped that attack Aichi but can you stop this one? Dragonic Descendant Limit Break! I counterblast 1 and drop 3 cards from my hand to make him attack once more with a bonus critical for a total of 37000 power." Kai said

"I guess I'll use my other Halo Liberator, Mark. Perfect Guard." Aichi said

"What? I thought he only had one in his hand?" Kai asked himself

"Check the twin drive, first check and the second. Once again I got a critical trigger, double. Giving all effects to my rearguard Dragonic Descendant and he attacks you're vanguard for a total of 28000." Kai said

"I'll guard with 20000." Misaki said showing two grade 0 cards

"My Thunder Boom Dragon attacks your vanguard with a boost from Red River Dragoon for a total of 18000." Kai said

"I guard." Aichi said showing a grade 0 unit.

"That ends my turn." Kai said

"I only have 1 rearguard left with one card in my hand, as expected of Kai. But it'll take a miracle to beat him in this turn." Aichi thought

"It's my turn, stand and draw." Aichi said

"And here's that miracle." Aichi thought again

"I ride! Monarch Sanctuary Liberator, Alfred! Activating Break Ride skill to give 10000 power to my vanguard then, Limit Break! I counterblast 3 cards and soul blast 2 cards to activate Alfred's skill. My rearguard goes on top of the deck then I call, 5 rearguards from the top of my deck!" Aichi said

"Kai, it's been a good game but I'll end this here. With a boost from Llew, Alfred attacks!" Aichi said

"Akari.." Kai whispered to Akari then gave her a nod and Akari understood.

"I guard." Akari said showing 2 cards with a total of 15000 defending power

"I'll add it with Yellow Gem Carbuncle." Kai said showing the called card with 10000 defending power.

"I guess I'll check the twin drive. First check, there's nothing. Second check, critical trigger! Giving all effects to Alfred!" Aichi said

"You really have gotten stronger, Aichi." Kai said checking the damage trigger which showed Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion

"Let's go, Akari." Kai said

"Wait a minute, Kai." Akari told Kai and Kai waited for her

Akari approached Misaki while Aichi approached Kai

"Kai, it was a good game." Aichi said

Kai tried to ignore him but can't and just replied "Yes it was. And you suddenly got a lot stronger from back then."

"Misaki, it was a good game." Akari told Misaki

"Yeah, and I didn't know you were that good in Cardfighting." Misaki said

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Akari replied

"Akari, you didn't really have to." Misaki said

"Nope, I wanted to join the Cardfight Club from the beginning too." Akari said

"And that's it folks, the winner of this tournament is Aichi and Misaki! They are going to Philippines!" The commentator said

Aichi then walked to the stands and saw the commentator to ask him something.

"Excuse me but, what particular city in the Philippines are we going?" Aichi asked the commentator

"Did they not announce it? Oh well, might as well tell you now. You're going to a beautiful city called Pagadian City." The commentator replied "Oh and you must come to the airport at exactly 10 A.M. since we will give you the tickets there." He added

"Okay, thanks." Aichi thanked the commentator and told Misaki everything the commentator told them.

"Pagadian City, huh? Sounds like a beautiful place." Misaki said

"Well, we'll find out when we get there tomorrow." Aichi said

"Yeah, your right. Don't forget tomorrow okay, Aichi?" Misaki said

"Of course, I won't." Aichi said

Aichi told Emi to go home first because he was gonna walk Misaki home.

While they were walking, Misaki was so tired that she fainted for a bit but Aichi caught her.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Aichi asked Misaki to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired that's all." Misaki replied

"Well that's a-" Aichi was stopped since something touched his lips and by something I mean Misaki's lips.

A kiss that would last for a whole minute then she carried Misaki home then when they reached there, it rained heavily. Aichi couldn't go home so he borrowed Misaki's phone and called his mother and told her that he can't go home since it's raining heavily. Aichi's mother understands and agrees. Aichi thanks his mom and returns the phone back to Misaki. Then he prepared dinner as Misaki was too tired to do so and then they ate dinner. Then both of them took a shower then they went to sleep.

**That's it everyone, the 12****th**** chapter of "You're my true Vanguard" is done. What do you think will happen next? Well that's a surprise next chapter and I may upload next chapter in the weekend since I've got classes but I'll try to find some time to make this.**

YMTV Free Chat:

Akari: Congrats Misaki and Aichi for winning the tournament.

Aichi and Misaki: Thanks Akari.

Me: I hope no one disturbs me since I'm going to say something to all of you and if someone does, I won't say it anymore.

Miwa: Well spit it out already.

Me: Okay then, next chapter there will be-

Morikawa: Hey!

Me: That's it, I'm not saying anything about next chapter.

Everyone: Morikawa! We'll make sure you won't make it to any YMTV Free Chat next time.

Morikawa: Woah, why?

Me: Looks like a certain loser wasn't listening to me while hiding in the C.R.

Morikawa: What the!? You were just hiding there? We'll beat you up for not telling us.

Me: I'll better end YMTV Free Chat for this chapter before everything goes ugly.

Morikawa: Hey watch it!


	13. Pagadian City and a Mysterious Person

**Hi again everyone. Sorry I didn't upload this in the past days since I had school like I told all of you. Anyways, I wanted to make this after I thought about it a lot at school. Enjoy the 13****th**** chapter of "You're my true Vanguard"**

Aichi woke up at 6:30 A.M. and saw that Misaki was still asleep so he wrote a note, put it in her desk, kissed Misaki on the cheek and left.

Downstairs, Shin was there just having his breakfast.

"Goodbye Manager. If you want to know why I'm here, I slept with Misaki since I can't go home last night because it was raining heavily." Aichi said

"It's okay, Aichi. You're always welcome if you want to sleep with her anytime." Shin said

Aichi blushed right after Shin said 'anytime' and nearly fell down.

"I-I'll be off now." Aichi said still blushing

Then at 7:30 A.M. Misaki woke up and was looking for Aichi then he saw the note.

The note says:

_I'll be back later at 9:00 A.M. then we can go to the airport._

_I love you so much, Goodbye._

_-Aichi_

After Misaki finished reading the note she thought "I love you too."

She went downstairs to have breakfast and saw Shin was already having his.

"So, enjoyed your time with Aichi?" Shin joked to Misaki

"Yes I did." Misaki replied seriously

Shin thought that she would say something else than that but took it as a joke.

"Shin, I'll be away for a few days." Misaki said

"Oh? Where are you going?" Shin asked

"We're going to the Philippines." Misaki replied

"How did you save enough money?" Shin asked

"I didn't. Yesterday, Aichi and I won a tournament and this is our prize." Misaki replied

"Oh? Well I guess I'll call-" Shin was stopped

"No need, Miwa already knows about it and should be here later." Misaki said

Shin thought about what Misaki said before and didn't take it as a joke anymore.

"Well, enjoy your time with Aichi then. Don't worry about the shop, Miwa and I'll take care of it." Shin said

"Yeah, thanks." Misaki said then ate the toast she prepared

Meanwhile back at Aichi's house:

Aichi arrived and opened the door.

"Good Morning, Aichi. So what time are you going later?" Emi greeted and asked Aichi

"Oh, good morning, Emi. I'll be off to Card Capital later at 9:00 A.M." Aichi replied

Aichi went to the main room and had his breakfast.

After he had his breakfast, he went up his room to pack up the things he needed.

After he did so, he took a bath.

After he took a bath, he looked at the time.

He changed into his everyday clothes and looked at the time.

It was already 8:30 A.M. then he went downstairs and didn't see Mom nor Emi then he saw a note.

The note says:

_Emi and I have to go somewhere._

_Please lock up if you're going to Card Capital._

_-Mom_

So he locked the house, carried his luggage and went to Card Capital.

While he was on the way there, he was thinking of what he will do with Misaki in the Philippines.

At exactly 9:00 A.M., he arrived at Card Capital and saw that the shop wasn't open but she saw Misaki inside.

He went in and greeted Misaki.

"Good Morning, Misaki. Where is Manager?" Aichi asked

"I don't know. He told me he got to go somewhere but he didn't tell me a specific place." Misaki replied

"Is that so? Well then, are you ready to go?" Aichi asked

"Yes." Misaki replied

Aichi then saw Misaki carrying her luggage and requested her "Can I carry your luggage, Misaki?"

"I-Is it really okay to you?" Misaki asked

"Well, it's okay for me." Aichi replied with a smile on his face

He couldn't ignore his request especially when he showed that face.

"Okay then, Aichi. But tell me if you get tired of carrying it." Misaki said giving her luggage to Aichi

"Don't worry, I won't." Aichi said receiving the luggage

"Thank you Aichi." Misaki said then gave Aichi a kiss on his cheek

When they got out of Card Capital, they saw Shin in his mini-van. **Correct me if Shin's vehicle wasn't a mini-van.**

"Are you two about to go to the airport? Hop in, I'll give you a ride there." Shin said

"Thanks, Shin." Misaki said

Misaki sat in the back seat while Aichi was putting the luggage at the back of the mini-van.

After Aichi finished putting the luggage at the back of the truck, he sat beside Misaki and Shin noticed so.

"Don't you two look good together?" Shin said while giving off a giggle

Both blushed and then both answered at the same time "Yeah."

"Well then, let's go now." Shin said

While on the way there, Aichi and Misaki chatted about the Philippines, Pagadian City, and mostly about Cardfight! Vanguard.

When they arrived there, they were surprised as all of their friends were there.

Ren, Asaka, Kai, everyone. Even Emi and Shizuka was there.

"Hey, Aichi. Please bring us souvenirs when you get back here and also tell me what the Philippines is like. Also tell me if you meet some strong Cardfighters there." Naoki requested

"Yeah, sure Naoki." Aichi replied

That was the only different conversation as the others just told them to stay safe, enjoy their time together, and how good they look together.

Aichi's mom told them to take care of each other.

Then Aichi looked for the commentator. He saw him and gave them the tickets.

As they were boarding the plane, they're friends waved at them and yelled "Goodbye, Aichi and Misaki!"

There they found their seat inside the plane, they took a seat and waited for the plane to take off.

After they took off, they talked about a lot of things.

4 and a half hours later, they arrived in the Pagadian City.

As they were exiting the airport, they saw someone waving at them.

"Hello, I'm Elena. Are you Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura?" The girl asked them

"Yes we are." Aichi replied

"Here are tickets for your stay here. You'll stay in a hotel named Hotel Alindahaw." Elena said

"Okay, thank you." Aichi said

"And also…." Elena stopped herself

"Forget what I said, Just don't be surprised about that." Elena said

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked but Elena didn't answer as Elena already ran back to the airport

"Well then, let's go to the city, shall we?" Aichi asked

"Yeah, let's. Maybe we'll find out what she meant by that." Misaki replied

When they arrived in the city, they found the city very beautiful.

They wen t inside a building named 'Gaisano Capital'

Although it was big, they didn't find anything that's about Cardfight! Vanguard in the building.

Then they proceeded to a building named 'People's Plaza' to still find nothing about Cardfight! Vanguard.

"I think this is what she meant by that." Misaki said

"Hmmm?" Aichi asked raising an eyebrow

"I think she meant that we don't have to be surprised if we can't find any Cardfight! Vanguard items in all the buildings." Misaki said

"Yeah, you could be right. Though, I wonder why?" Aichi asked himself

Misaki was about to answer Aichi's question as a mysterious person touched their shoulder.

**That's it everyone, Who do you think is the random person? Well, I'm gonna keep it a secret but there won't be any crossover like the details of this story says. I'm sorry again if it took longer than you expected me to upload this since I was very busy at school. Next chapter may come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Remember the 'may' word.**

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: Hey, where's Mr. Writer?

Misaki: Who knows?

Aichi: Also, who are you?

Random Person: ….

Misaki: Hey! Are you gonna answer him or not?

Mysterious Person: *moves head to tell them no*

Aichi: Hmmm, I wonder if he's the same mysterious person who touched our shoulders.

Misaki: You could be right, Aichi.

*door opens*

Aichi: Oh, hi everyone.

Everyone: What's that letter you have there, Kai?

Kai: Aichi, Mr. Writer gave this to me and told me to give this to you.

Everyone: What is written on it?

Kai: *opens door and leaves*

Akari: *grabs Kai's arm and prevents him from exiting.* You're not going anywhere Kai.

Kai: Akari… why?

Akari: Because, I want you to be by my side.

Kai: Okay then, I'll do so.

*everyone doesn't notice them as they were reading the note*

The note says:

_Everyone, It's okay if you won't find me._

_Actually, I'm somewhere in the room you're reading this now._

_Also if you're gonna look for me, End the YMTV Free Chat._

_-Mr. Writer_

Miwa: I think he's lying just because he wants to go somewhere.

Reiji: Is it just me or am I smelling Mr. Writer in here, yo?

Eiji: You're not the only one, yo! I smell it to, yo!

*everyone smells*

Miwa: You're right, he's not lying. He's got to be around here somewhere.

Kourin: You finally believe it Miwa after smelling his perfume?

*everyone looks for Mr. Writer*

Misaki: Hey, you there! Are you just gonna stand there?

Mysterious Person: *nods head to tell them yes*

Aichi: Well, I'll better YMTV Free Chat so that we can look for him further.


	14. A New Friend Made and Hotel Alindahaw

**Hi again everyone! I promised all of you last time that I may upload this soon right? Well here it is and please enjoy this one! **

A mysterious person grabs the shoulder of Aichi and Misaki.

They turned around and was asked "Are you really Aichi and Misaki?"

"Y-Yeah, Who are you?" Aichi asked with somewhat a weird face

"My name is Leroy Jan." The mysterious person said

Leroy Jan has a black hair, hair style is the similar as Gray of Fairy Tail, almost the same body as Aichi but a bit taller, wears a hoodie (sweatshirt with hood)

"So what do you want with us?" Misaki asked with a serious face

"I was going to tell you something." Leroy Jan said

"W-what were you about to tell us?" Aichi asked

"First, can I have your autographs first? Please?" Leroy Jan asked giving them a notebook

Then they noticed that he was wearing a shirt with a Cardfight! Vanguard logo at the back of the hoodie he's wearing since he turned around to say something to his friend.

"Now then, Please don't find it weird if you don't find anything that's related to Cardfight! Vanguard in this city." Leroy Jan said

"Yes, we already noticed that. Why don't they have any?" Aichi asked

"This city doesn't quite find the appeal of Cardfight! Vanguard" Leroy Jan replied "And in this city, there are only five people I know who play Cardfight! Vanguard. One of them is me." Leroy Jan added

"So that's why they didn't sell anything about Cardfight! Vanguard." Misaki said

"By the way, do you know where a hotel named Hotel Alindahaw is?" Aichi asked

"Yes I do, why?" Leroy Jan asked

"Well, that's the hotel we're going to stay in for uhh how many days again, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"They said 5 days to me." Misaki replied

"Okay, 5 days." Aichi said

"Of course I know where Hotel Alindahaw is. I can tell you where it is. Better yet, I will take you there." Leroy Jan said

"Thanks, Leroy Jan." Aichi thanked Leroy Jan

"And please just call me Leroy." Leroy said

"Okay, Leroy." Aichi said

Leroy entered a mini-van and told them "Hop in, Don't worry it's my family's mini-van."

Aichi and Misaki did so and Aichi put the luggages at the back of the mini-van, then they both sat at the back seat.

"How do you want to get there? The longer way and I'll give you a little tour about this city. Or the shorter way but there will be no tour." Leroy said

"Which one do you want, Misaki?" Aichi asked Misaki

"Can we take the shorter way so that we can find our room in the hotel faster?" Misaki said

"Okay, Misaki. We'll take the shorter way, Leroy." Aichi said

"Shorter way then." Leroy said then he started the car and took them to Hotel Alindahaw.

It took only 5 minutes to reach Hotel Alindahaw.

Leroy then gave them his number and told them "If you want to know some things about this city or need help, just call me."

"Okay, thanks." Aichi said

Leroy took off, Aichi and Misaki went in Hotel Alindahaw.

"This place is wonderful." Misaki said looking around

"But not as wonderful as you are, Misaki." Aichi said then gave off a smile

Misaki blushed upon hearing this.

"Hey! Aichi and Misaki!" A voice called out to them.

They turned around and saw Elena.

"Welcome to the hotel both of you. Here are the keys to your room." Elena said handing them the keys

They were about to asked Elena something but Elena ran away again.

They looked at the keys and saw numbers that read '329'

"That must be our room number, right?" Aichi asked

"Yup, you're right." Misaki replied

So they asked a waiter where room 329 and they were told "It's on the third floor."

They thanked the waiter and they went to their room.

Upon arriving, they saw a waiter waiting outside their room.

The waiter looked at them and asked them "Aichi and Misaki?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Aichi asked

"I'm just here to tell you that breakfast will be at 7:30 A.M., lunch will be at 12:00 P.M. and dinner will be at 7:00 P.M. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work." The waiter said

Aichi and Misaki nodded and the waiter went back to work

They opened the door and saw their room beautifully decorated.

They put their clothes in the drawer then Misaki took a bath.

After Misaki took a bath, Aichi took a bath.

After Aichi bath, they looked at the time and it was still 6:00 P.M.

"What do you want to do since it's still an hour away till we eat dinner?" Aichi asked

"Let's go to the very top floor, look at what's there and look at the view. Can we?" Misaki asked

"Yeah, let's go." Aichi said

Misaki embraced Aichi's arm and then they went to the elevator.

Several people saw them and Aichi told Misaki "Misaki, some people can see us like this."

"It's okay. That way, the whole world will know that we are a couple." Misaki said

They reached the elevator and went to the very top floor.

They saw a swimming pool on one side and a hot spring on the other.

Then they looked at the view, it reminded them of the horizon back in Planet Cray.

They looked at the beautiful view then both of them looked down.

They were really high up.

"W-what the-" Misaki said backing away

"What's wrong Misaki?" Aichi asked

"I...think…I'm…afraid…of…heights." Misaki said

Aichi looked down and was surprised that he wasn't scared of heights.

"Don't worry Misaki, if you ever fall I won' let you. I'll pull you back up or catch you if you do." Aichi said embracing Misaki

"Thanks Aichi, I needed that." Misaki said embracing back

"Hmmm…." Aichi thought of something

"What is it, Aichi?" Misaki asked

"I wonder how many floors we went up." Aichi said

"Yeah, I wonder." Misaki said

"That doesn't matter now, shall we go eat now?" Aichi said

"Yeah, let's go." Misaki said then they went back down to have dinner at their room.

After they had dinner, they brushed their teeth and slept in the king sized bed.

**And the 14****th**** chapter of 'You're my true Vanguard' is finished . Ever wondered who that Leroy Jan character was? Well, YMTV Free Chat will tell you who he is just go on and read it. Also Hotel Alindahaw isn't really that high, it only has 3-4 floors. Next chapter will come in 3-6 days**

YMTV Free Chat

Naoki: Now where could Mr. Writer be?

Leroy Jan: Everyone please gather around. I have something to tell everyone.

*Everyone gathers around Leroy*

*Leroy puts on the hood of his hoodie*

Everyone: Y-You're!

Leroy Jan: Yes, it's me. The very person you call Mr. Writer

Reiji: That explains why I still smell that familiar perfume.

Eiji: TEWISSTFP, yo!

Leroy Jan: I guess there's no need to wear this hood anywhere, huh? Since you all already know me.

Elena: Leroyyy! *grabs Leroy Jan out of the room*

Leroy Jan: E-Eh? Elena? Where are you taking me?

Elena: That's a secret.

Leroy Jan: Well, I'll better end YMTV Free Chat first then we can go there.

Elena: Oh great, end it now!

Leroy Jan: Okay, okay. I get it already!


	15. The Second Day in the Philippines and P5

**Hi again everyone, sorry for a bit of the long wait since I still go to school. However, it's here. The 15****th**** chapter of "You're my true Vanguard." Enjoy it everyone~!**

In the morning, Misaki woke up earlier than Aichi.

Misaki took a bath and saw Aichi was up after she took a bath.

"Good Morning, Misaki." Aichi greeted

"Good Morning, Aichi." Misaki greeted back

"What do you want to do today, Misaki?" Aichi asked

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Misaki asked back

"Well, I was thinking that we should see Leroy again and ask him to give us a bit of a tour." Aichi suggested

"I think that's a good thing to start with." Misaki said

"Okay then, I'll call him." Aichi said while using a telephone to dial Leroy

"*yawn* Good Morning, who is it?" Leroy asked through the phone

"It's Aichi. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Aichi said

"Oh don't worry about it. I was already awake." Leroy said

"So, what did you want?" Leroy asked Aichi

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was asking if you could give Misaki and I a tour around Pagadian City." Aichi said

"No problem, I'll be there to pick you up later at 8 o'clock." Leroy said

"Okay, thanks." Aichi said about to hang up

"Oh and Aichi." Leroy said then Aichi didn't hang up

"Yes?" Aichi asked

"Do you want to meet the few people I know in this city who play Cardfight! Vanguard?" Leroy asked

"Of course, if it's okay with them that is." Aichi said

"Of course it's okay to them. They really wanted to see the two of you in person." Leroy said

"Well then, I'm going to hang up now." Aichi said

"Okay. Remember, I'll pick you up there at 8 o'clock." Leroy said

"Okay, thanks!" Aichi said then he hung up

Aichi looked at the time and it was still 7 o'clock so he decided to take a bath then tell Misaki about what they talked about then eat their breakfast.

After telling Misaki what they talked about, they went downstairs to eat their breakfast.

While they were eating they're breakfast, they saw a really weird boy.

The boy noticed them and looked at them. Then he walked out of there.

"That boy was weird. Don't you think, Aichi?" Misaki asked

"Yeah. Though I notice something in the way he looked at us. And it's something I can't explain." Aichi said with a worried face

Aichi and Misaki finished their breakfast then they looked at the time. It was already 7:50 so they waited for Leroy outside.

15 minutes later, they saw Leroy's mini-van.

"Sorry if I'm a little late." Leroy apologized

"It's okay, Leroy." Misaki said

"Thanks. Now hop in." Leroy said

Both of them sat in the back seat and when they were ready Aichi told Leroy "We're good to go."

"Alright then, let's go." Leroy said

"First off, that is Gaisano Capital." Leroy said

"We already went here yesterday but I didn't know it would look really great from here." Misaki said

Aichi then looked at where they are and saw himself on a small hill nearby Gaisano.

"Okay then, shall we go to the next one?" Leroy asked

Both replied with a nod.

"Okay then, next we're off to City Commercial Center. C3 for short." Leroy said then he drove the car to said place

"I told you yesterday that there wasn't anything in here about Cardfight! Vanguard, right?" Leroy said

"Yeah, what about it?" Misaki asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, that was a bit of a lie. There is 1, I tell you 1 shop that sells things about Cardfight! Vanguard. And you can find that shop in here." Leroy said

"Really? Then can we stop here for a bit?" Aichi said a bit excited

"Okay then. I guess you don't know where it is in that very big building so I'll be tagging along." Leroy said

Aichi looked at the building and saw that it was VERY big and just gave a nod as an answer.

As they went inside, Aichi was even more surprised with how many stores there are and how many people there were so he just tried to follow Leroy and try to not get lost.

After a few minutes of walking, they saw the shop.

"And there it is." Leroy said pointing to the store

He looked around and noticed that Misaki and Aichi were very tired.

"Why didn't you tell us that it would be this far?" Misaki complained

"Oh, right. Since we just had to walk up here since the escalators and elevators are still not working it has to be pretty tiring for first timers." Leroy said

After a few seconds, the three of them proceeded to the shop and saw that no one, clearly no one was there except for the store owner.

Leroy talked with the store clerk in the language they primarily use which is called 'Bisaya'

"Okay then, please follow me." Leroy said

Leroy went to the back of the store. Aichi and Misaki just followed him.

The store clerk opened the door for them then he closed the shop.

Once they got in there, they saw a girl and a boy playing Cardfight! Vanguard

The both of them looked familiar.

"A-Aren't they?" The boy said with really opened eyes.

"Yes, yes they are them." Leroy said

"Oh hi, Aichi and Misaki." The girl greeted

"Hello." Aichi greeted back

"Please take a seat, both of you."

"Since we already know the two of you, we'll introduce ourselves then." Leroy said

"I'll go first! My name is Asin, I use a Narukami deck. I really liked how the two of you played in the Circuit." The boy said

"Aren't you that guy from Hotel Alindahaw earlier?" Misaki asked

"Yes, sorry if I acted a bit weird there though." Asin said

"Okay then, I'll go next. As you already know who I am, My name is Elena and I use an Oracle Think Tank deck." The girl said

"You're that girl who gave us those tickets, aren't you?" Aichi asked

"Well, yes that was me. I'm sorry if I was always in a hurry. It was because I always go here to enjoy playing with them." Elena said

"I'm Jin, the owner of this shop. I use a Gold Paladin deck." The store clerk said

"Well, it's nice to know you." Aichi said

"Well then, it's my turn. As you already know, my name is Leroy Jan. I use a Shadow Paladin deck." Leroy said

"Aren't you lacking something, Leroy?" Elena said

"Did I?" Leroy asked

"You forgot to mention you're the captain and the best of our group, captain." Tyrone said

"Did you really have to say that? Well, I guess there's no use in hiding what they already know. Well it's as you hear Tyrone." Leroy said "And I'm sorry if there's only four of us here since our fifth member is currently in Cagayan de Oro, a few hours from here." Leroy added

"And we are team Pagadian Five! P5 for short." All of them said at the same time

Team P5 members looks: **Search for them on google if you can't image them.**

Leroy's looks: Wears a green hoodie with a Cardfight! Vanguard card printed on the back. Hair is like Gray of Fairy Tail. Wears brown shorts.

Elena's looks: Head to toe the same as Elena of Grand Chase except for hair which looks like Asuna's long hair. Wears a violet sleeveless shirt with a Cardfight! Vanguard card printed on the back. Wears a violet short skirt.

Asin's looks: Head to toe the same as Asin of Grand Chase with the same hair. Wears a gray hoodie with a Cardfight! Vanguard card printed on the back. Wears white shorts.

Jin's looks: Head to toe the same as Jin of Grand Chase with the same hair. Wears a red hoodie with a Cardfight! Vanguard card printed on the back. Wears long white bottom.

"Once again, I'm sorry if you can't see our vice-captain at the moment. He was supposed to wear a black hoodie." Leroy apologized

"It's okay. Though why are you all wearing different colors with the same style clothings?" Aichi asked

"Well, it's like this. We rank ourselves according to color. And our ranking is ranked according to tournaments that is won that is setted up by ourselves. The colors from top to bottom is green, black, violet, red, and gray." Leroy replied

"I guess that answers our question." Misaki said

"Well now that you're here, can we play each of you at least once? We'd be really happy if you'd let us do so." Jin said

"Sure, why not?" Aichi said

"Why don't you two go first, Jin and Asin? It's a good time to test yourselves." Leroy said

"Really, captain?" Both simultaneously asked

"Yes, I shall allow it." Leroy said being the kind person he is.

"Thanks captain." Both said simultaneously

The both of them talked about something in Visayan language.

After they talked, both of them walked to their matches with Jin against Misaki and Asin against Aichi.

"It's really good that I get to play you. Let's do our best!" The both said simultaneously again

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Everyone said

**Well that's it everyone. I hope you liked it since next chapter will come in the weekend since I've got classes plus I'm going to be really busy but I'll try to work on it if I have some time.**

YMTV Free Chat:

Aichi: It's nice to meet you everyone!

Team P5 except for Leroy: Yeah! It's nice to meet you too!

Leroy: Please be a bit more quiet or we won't be using this room again.

Team P5: We're sorry.

*Leroy sighs*

Misaki: Are you enjoying our trip so far, Aichi?

Aichi: Yes I sure am. I'm really enjoying it since I'm doing it with you.

*Elena grabs Leroy*

Leroy: W-what is it, Elena?

Elena: We have to finish THAT, right?

Leroy: Oh yeah, of course.

Everyone: Leroy, what did she mean by that?

Leroy: Did I say you could use my name to call me? *coughs* I'm sorry for my attitude. It's just that I only allow a few people to call me by that name. And what she meant by 'that' is a surprise. Only she and I knows it. No one else does.

Everyone: A hint please?

Leroy: No hints. However, I'm going to give all of you time to think about it by ending YMTV Free Chat now.


	16. Cardfights of Q4 and P5

**Hey again everyone, Sorry for a bit of a long wait AGAIN since I've got to go to school every day so I don't have much time. Anyways, I managed to work on this in my vacant times. Enjoy it~!**

"Spark Kid Dragoon." Asin said after flipping his facedown card.

"Little Fighter, Cron." Jin said after flipping his facedown card.

"Wingal Liberator." Aichi said after flipping his facedown card.

"Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon." Misaki said after flipping her facedown card.

It was pretty normal in the beginning but it started to be fun in the last turns.

In Aichi and Asin's match, they're damage were even at 5.

"It's my turn, Stand and draw. It's been a really fun match but I'm going to end it here! I Breakride! Monarch Sanctuary Liberator, Alfred!" Aichi said riding a card

"Then I activate the breakride skill giving 10000 power to my vanguard. Then I'm activating Alfred's skill. I put my rearguards on top of my deck and call 5 rearguards." Aichi said doing so

"Since Blaster Blade Liberator is called from the deck, Alfred gets 10000 power and also I activate Alfred's other skill since I have 5 rearguards, he gets another 5000 power." Aichi said

"Blaster Blade's skill activates to retire Spark Rain Dragon." Aichi said

Asin put Spark Rain from the rearguard to the drop zone.

"With a boost from Llew, Alfred attacks your Vanguard with a total of 46000 power." Aichi said

"It's too much. I don't guard." Asin said

"Check the twin drive. First check, Critical Trigger! I give the critical to Alfred and the power to Blaster Blade. Second check, nothing." Aichi said

"I check for a damage trigger. 1st check." Asin said revealing Vowing Sword Dragon

"You win. You really are skilled like I saw you on the internet." Asin said

"Thanks. You were also great." Aichi said

Aichi looked at Misaki and saw that Misaki also won her match.

Leroy and Elena were approaching the two.

"Looks like they will be fighting you next. Let me tell you something Aichi, don't be surprised by Leroy's attitude while cardfighting." Asin said

"W-why?" Aichi asked a bit surprised by what Asin said

"Just don't be surprised." Asin said

On the other side, Jin also told Misaki this if she will be the one to fight Leroy.

Jin also told her that Elena is nearly the same as Leroy.

"That was a great effort, Asin. Though, you're fighting Aichi so you might need to improve your deck a bit. I'll help you on that later. Aichi, can we cardfight now?" Leroy said

"Sure Leroy." Aichi said clearing his battlefield from the previous cardfight.

Meanwhile on the other side:

"Can we have a go, Misaki?" Elena asked

"Yeah, sure." Misaki replied then thought "She uses an Oracle Think Tank deck so I should know what she will do."

"And also, don't think you'll know what I will do since my cardfighting style is different from your Oracle Think Tanks." Elena said

Elena got out her deck and put her starting vanguard in the vanguard circle.

Misaki clears the battlefield of her last cardfight, puts her starting vanguard in the vanguard circle and shuffles her deck.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Aichi, Misaki, and Elena said

"Stand up, le Vanguard." Leroy said

"Creeping Dark Goat." Leroy said

"Sphere Magus." Elena said

Everything in the beginning part was pretty normal but when all of them are ready to do a break ride, the matches were getting fun.

Elena vs Misaki: Damage 5-5

"It's my turn now, I stand and draw. I breakride! Pentagonal Magus! Then I activate the Break Ride skill. I look at the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand. Then I put the other two into the bottom of my deck." Elena said

"And also don't forget. Since this is a break ride, my vanguard gets an additional 10000 power." Elena added

"Then I counter blast four Magus cards in my damage zone to add 10000 power to my Vanguard." Elena said

"With a boost from Milk, Pentagonal Magus attacks with a total of 41000 power!" Elena shouted pointing at Misaki's Vanguard, Iwanagahime.

"I won't give up. I guard!" Misaki shouting back while showing a total of 40000 shield power.

"Check the twin drive. First check, Critical Trigger I give all effects to my Vanguard." Elena said

"All effects to her Vanguard? I hope that she won't get any trigger." Misaki thought to herself

"Second check, Draw Trigger! I give the power boost to my Vanguard and I draw." Elena said

Misaki was surprised that Elena got 2 triggers but she didn't give up and checked for two damages.

"H-how?" Misaki wondered

"This game was for me to take from the start." Elena said giving a small grin

Then Misaki looked at her eyes and noticed something similar to her eyes.

And that something similar is like Aichi's Psyqualia.

"First check, I got a heal trigger. I give the power boost to my vanguard and I heal 1 damage." Misaki said

"You still have another damage to check." Elena said

"Second check, No trigger." Misaki said

"I-I can't believe it. I beat Misaki Tokura of Team Q4." Elena said returning back to her old personality

"Elena….. let me ask you one thing. In the finishing part of the battle, I saw something in your eyes. Something that's-" Misaki was stopped as she was interrupted by Elena

"That's like Aichi's Psyqualia? Yes I know it." Elena said

"Wait a minute, how did you know about Psyqualia?" Misaki asked

"It's not only me. Everyone knows about Psyqualia." Elena replied

"Final Turn!" A voice shouted

Misaki and Elena's conversation was stopped after they heard someone shout it and looked at the direction it came from.

Both of them saw Leroy raising a card about to ride.

They looked at the damage of the two and saw that Aichi was leading with 4 damage while Leroy had 5.

"I ride Phantom Blaster Overlord! Activating Break Ride skill, I counter blast 1 card to add 10000 power to my Vanguard and call a grade 2 Shadow Paladin unit from my deck. And that unit is. I call Rugos from the deck. Rugos gains 5000 power. Then I activate Dark Goat's skill I look at the top 5 cards and choose one grade 3 and put it in my hand. I'll choose Phantom Blaster Dragon. I call Nightmare Painter and I activate it's skill to put Phantom Blaster Dragon from my hand to the soul. Since Phantom Blaster Dragon is now in the soul, Phantom Blaster Overlord's power is permanently 13000." Leroy said

"Rugos attacks Escrad." Leroy said

Aichi put Escrad from his rearguard circle to the drop zone.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord attacks with a boost from Apocalypse Bat with a soulblast attacking with a total of 33000 power but I'm not finished just yet. I activate Persona Blast! Adding 10000 more power and 1 critical, for a total of 43000 power and 2 criticals." Leroy said

"Looks like it's time for me to go. It was great cardfighting against you, Misaki." Elena said running towards Leroy

"Quintet Wall!" Aichi shouted and saw that the Quintet Wall had a total of 40000 shield power and was a bit relieved.

"Resistance is Futile, Aichi. First check, Second check, I just got a double critical trigger. Giving all effects to my vanguard. Finish him off, Phantom Blaster Overlord!" Leroy shouted

Aichi checked for his first 2 damage but didn't get any heal triggers.

"It was a great game, Ai-" Leroy didn't get to finish what he was about to say as he suddenly fainted but was caught by Elena.

"Can't you be a little less reckless, Leroy?" Elena said

Leroy didn't reply as he was still fainted.

"Elena, the glow I saw in Leroy's eyes-" Aichi was interrupted

"I know. I also have it but Leroy will explain it to you so that you can understand it easier." Elena said

They waited for a few minutes but Elena got a bit impatient and was about to kiss Leroy but he suddenly woke up and got away her head from his. Her face became very red because of blushing. So red that you might think she is sick.

Leroy who didn't notice that Elena was about to kiss him, mistook Elena for being sick.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sick." Leroy said touching Elena's forehead

At touch, Elena was the one who suddenly fainted but she was caught by Leroy and he put her in the couch.

"I believe I have to explain Psyqualia now, yes?" Leroy said

"Well, can you only tell us the part which we don't know yet." Aichi said

"Okay then. Do you know what a Psyqualia Neutralizer is?" Leroy said

"No, I didn't even hear about it before. What is it?" Aichi asked

"Well as you know, Psyqualia can make some good people become bad people while using it." Leroy said

Aichi gave a nod

"Well a Psyqualia Neutralizer removes that problem after the match." Leroy said

"And how did you get that Psyqualia Neutralizer?" Aichi asked

"I-I got it after someone talked to me in my dream. Though I forgot the person's name. And that person isn't Takuto." Leroy said

"Okay." Aichi said

"Oh and one thing. I forgot to say this earlier. Elena is our vice captain not the person you I told you in Cagayan de Oro." Leroy said

"Wait, why?" Aichi asked

"Well, I kinda switched them out. I mean I forgot the positions. I'm sorry." Leroy said

"It's okay. No wonder she was very strong. And speaking of her, when is she gonna wake up?" Misaki asked

"Well, she'll wake up in about an hour or two. I'll just take her to her house since her mother might be looking for where she is now." Leroy said

"Now do you want a ride back to Hotel Alindahaw?" Leroy asked

"Is it okay?" Aichi asked

"Yes, it is." Leroy replied

"Thank you. And I'm sorry if it troubles you." Aichi said

"Nope, no trouble at all to help any member of Team Q4. Plus like I said, I'm going to take Elena back to her house so I'll drop you off first." Leroy said

Leroy gave Elena a piggy back ride and put her in the front seat.

Aichi and Misaki sat in the seats at the back.

Leroy dropped them off at Hotel Alindahaw and he took Elena to her house.

They ate their lunch and went back up to their room.

"There are still so many strong cardfighters out there, huh?" Aichi said

"Yes, yes there is. And also I wonder what would have happened if they joined the VF Asia Circuit." Misaki wondered

"I think they may have won it." Aichi said

"Aichi, what do you want to do now?" Misaki asked

"*yawn* Can I take a nap? I'm really tired." Aichi said

"I guess I am too. Okay you can and I'll also take a nap beside you." Misaki said

This brought Aichi back where he was taking care of Misaki.

When he slept with Misaki.

Before, he was still blushing about it but now he isn't since he's used to it now.

Both of them touched their hands, kissed the other in the lips and took a nap.

**And Chapter 16 is finished. Sorry if it took long since there were a lot of blackouts in my place. And also there's really no shop here in my city about Cardfight! Vanguard. Next chapter will be uploaded in the weekday though I'm not sure when.**

YMTV Free Chat

Leroy: Are you sure you're okay, Elena? *touches forehead*

Elena: Y-Yeah I'm okay. *faints*

Leroy: And she fainted again. I know that is her weakness though I don't know why.

Aichi: Do you want to know why?

Leroy: Nope, it's okay. I'll figure it out on my own.

Elena: _I love you, Leroy._

Leroy: And there she is again, talking in her dream. I wonder if what she's saying is true.

Everyone back in Japan: Mr. Writer, when will you put us back in the story?

Leroy: That will be when Aichi and Misaki will be back in Japan.

Kourin: No need to worry Miwa if you really need to get back in the story, I can always take us there.

Suiko: You hear her Naoki. I can also take us there.

Rekka: I guess I'll go there too.

Shingo: And will you take me too?

Rekka: Of course.

Everyone else: What about us?

Kourin: Ummm, all of you have to use your own money to go there.

Leroy: Better get saving if you want to go here now. Uh-oh looks like a noisy Morikawa is coming. I'd better end YMTV Free Chat.

Morikawa: Will-


	17. Introduction of a new clan and ability

**Hi again everyone, Chapter 17 is here as I promised to all of you. Enjoy~!**

There both of them snuggled into their king-sized bed.

A few hours later, they woke up and had nothing to do so they decided to go back to the shop.

Since the electricity was back on, they were able to take the escalators up.

When they reached there, they saw Leroy on the shop counter.

"Hi Leroy." Aichi greeted

"Oh, welcome back you two. How can I help you?" Leroy asked

"Well, can we buy some booster packs if you're selling some?" Aichi asked

"Yes we are. And you don't have to pay for them. Here you are." Leroy said giving them 5 booster packs each.

"Oh no, we have to pay for this." Aichi said getting his wallet

"There's no need. Take these as a present for meeting us." Leroy stopped Aichi from getting his wallet

"Is it okay? Really?" Aichi asked

Leroy just gave a smile as a reply

"Thanks, Leroy." Aichi said

Aichi and Misaki opened one of their booster packs at the same time.

"I got some pretty normal but cards I haven't heard of before. What did you get Misaki?" Aichi asked looking at what Misaki got

Misaki also got some normal cards but cards they haven't heard of before.

"Leroy, are these some new cards?" Misaki asked

"Yes, of course. Haven't you heard of them?" Leroy said

"No we didn't. Can you tell us?" Both of them asked simultaneously

"Okay. To start off, the cards you got are from a clan named Link-joker. What is Link-joker if you ask? Well, they're a new clan like the other clans who have a special ability. Their special ability is to lock the opponents' cards." Leroy said

"Uhmm, excuse me but what is a 'lock'? Aichi asked

"You don't know that too? I guess I'll show you in a cardfight." Leroy said grabbing a deck under the counter

There were cardfighting tables in the shop so they did it there.

"Leroy, what about your Psyqualia?" Aichi asked

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Leroy said closing his eyes

Leroy closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again.

"It should be okay now." Leroy said

"What did you do?" Aichi wondered

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. If you activate your Psyqualia while closing your eyes, you can't use Psyqualia for the next match." Leroy replied

"Okay. Why don't we start now?" Aichi said

Leroy stood by the standing cardfight table and put his starting Vanguard.

"Stand up, Vanguard." "Stand up, true, Vanguard." Aichi and Leroy said at the same time.

"Black Ring Chain, Pleiades." Leroy said after he turned his starting vanguard.

"Wingal Liberator." Aichi said after he turned his starting Vanguard.

"Excuse me Leroy but did you just say true? Wasn't what you said before 'le'?" Aichi asked

"Oh, that. I say that to show that I'm using Psyqualia." Leroy replied

"Oh, okay." Aichi said

As normal, the first part of cardfights are kinda boring so we'll skip to the part where they're both ready to breakride.

Aichi was leading in damage with 4 while Leroy had 5 reminding him of their last battle.

"Okay, Aichi. I think this shall be the final turn." Leroy said

"H-how can you be so sure?" Aichi asked

"Because right now, I'll show you what a lock is." Leroy said drawing a card from his deck

"I breakride! Star-Vader, Multiverse Dragon! Activating breakride skill to lock one of your rearguards in each row. And I also activate Multiverse Dragon's Limit Break! I counterblast 1 card to lock one more of your rearguards. I choose Zoomdown Eagle. So that's two intercepts locked and 1 supporter as well." Leroy said just murmuring the last part.

"Krypton will attack your vanguard with a boost from Binary Star." Leroy said

"I'll intercept with Zoomdown Eagle." Aichi said and was about to do so but was stopped by Leroy

"You can't do that Aichi since your card is locked. Locked cards can't do anything and can only be unlocked by a skill or by the end of your turn." Leroy said

Aichi was taken by surprise by the skill.

He had to check for a damage trigger and got nothing.

"Next up, Multiverse Dragon is coming in with a boost from Aurora Eagle for a total of 36000 power." Leroy said pointing at Aichi's Gancelot Zenith.

"No guard." Aichi said then thought "If I don't get a heal trigger here, I'm done."

"First Check, Second check. I got a critical trigger I'm giving the critical to Multiverse Dragon and the power boost to my standing Krypton." Leroy said

"Okay then, two heal triggers." Aichi thought

He checked for the first card and got a heal trigger and healed 1 damage but he hesitated to check the next card.

He gathered up courage and got no trigger.

"You got me, again." Aichi said

"Hmmm, I think you can still improve your deck Aichi. Just open those 4 booster packs that you didn't open yet and you might get lucky." Leroy said

Aichi and Misaki were so focused on the cardfight that they forgot they still had 4 booster packs to open.

They opened their next booster pack and Aichi got a card named "Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"

Leroy noticed and he walked closer to them and told Aichi "You're really lucky, Aichi. Too bad you can't use it in your deck though."

"It's okay. I'll just give it to Kai." Aichi said

Meanwhile Misaki got pretty normal cards.

Aichi and Misaki opened their next booster packs and Aichi got pretty normal cards but this time it was Misaki who got lucky. She got a card named Goddess of the Shield, Aegis.

"Woah, it's one of those cards. The cards that can use the ability 'Quintet Wall'" Leroy said with a shocked face

"What's a 'Quintet Wall'?" Both of them asked

"Well, just read its ability." Leroy said giving a smile

Aichi and Misaki read the card and they find the ability useful.

"You don't always have to use Perfect Guards to make good guards you know." Leroy said "With a 'Quintet Wall' you can create a good defense without using a perfect guard." Leroy added

Aichi and Misaki opened the rest of the packs and got normal cards.

Aichi and Misaki were gonna go back to their hotel but Leroy shouted from behind "Wait a minute! Aichi!"

"Hmmm? What is it, Leroy?" Aichi asked

"Well, these cards are for you. Take them as a gift from us for your stay." Leroy said

"Okay, thanks." Misaki said

Aichi and Misaki went back to their hotel to eat dinner, and take a shower.

After Aichi took a shower, he looked at the cards that Leroy gave them. There were 5 cards in total.

"They're great cards, don't you think?" Misaki said

"Yes they are." Aichi said

Then someone knocked at their door. Aichi opened the door and he and Misaki were surprised to see 4 friends from Japan.

**That's it everyone, finished Chapter 17 of 'You're my true Vanguard.' Some people are beginning to ask me why is this fanfic titled 'You're my true Vanguard.' Well, all of you will figure it out soon enough. Also who do you think those 4 friends were? Just wait for them next chapter ^_^ **

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: Why are you guys here?

The 4 people who went there: Well, it's a secret. Though I think we'll reveal it next chapter.

Leroy: I can tell you that. Do you want to know what it is?

Aichi: Yes, what is it?

Leroy: Well, they went there because-

Elena: *grabs Leroy* Where have you been?

Leroy: Elena? Please let me go.

Elena: Oh, don't tell me you forgot about IT.

Leroy: No I haven't but it's tiring making it.

Elena: Tiring, huh? You know how tired I am making it all by myself?

Leroy: Ummm, no?

Elena: *goes berserk*

Leroy: *touches forehead*

Elena: *blushes before fainting*

Leroy: Well, as I was saying-

Jin: Stop! I think you don't have to say it, right? It's a surprise for next chapter.

Leroy: Oh you're right. Too bad, Aichi.

Aichi: *pouts*

Misaki: Don't worry about it, Aichi. You can just wait for it.

Leroy: Okay, I guess I'll end YMTV Free Chat here.

Everyone: See you next time, everyone!

Leroy: Oh and by the way, next chapter comes this weekend

Everyone: Yay!


	18. The Arrival of 4 Friends

**Sorry for the long wait everyone since I'm studying for my final exams but I had time to make this so please enjoy it~!**

The 4 friends were Naoki, Suiko, Kourin, and Miwa.

"W-why are you guys here?" Aichi asked as if surprised but was happy about it

"Well, our next concert will be in a nearby city so we decided to visit you." Kourin replied

"Do you have to lie about it, Kourin?" Suiko said looking at Kourin

"Okay, fine! We're here to see how great this city is and we'll be going back to Japan with you." Kourin said a bit annoyed

"You didn't have to say it like that, Kourin." Miwa said

"Anyways, it's great to see you guys again." Aichi said

"So where will you be staying?" Aichi asked

Naoki, Kourin, and Miwa looked at Suiko to answer the question

"Well, Naoki and I will be staying in that room." Suiko said pointing at the room to the left of Aichi and Misaki's.

"And that's where Miwa and Kourin will be staying." Suiko added pointing at the room to the right of Aichi and Misaki's.

"Oh, okay. So do you know what's basically in the city?" Aichi asked

"Well, we were hoping you would give us a tour around." Miwa said

"Okay then, tell me when you want a tour around this city." Aichi said

"Okay Aichi, thanks." Naoki said

"Okay boys, carry our luggage to the rooms." Suiko said looking at Naoki and Miwa.

Naoki and Miwa carried their luggage to their rooms and the girls were about to go to their rooms when Aichi called Suiko "Oh and Suiko."

"Yes, what is it Aichi?" Suiko asked looking at Aichi from the door of their room

"Have you heard of a Psyqualia Neutralizer?" Aichi asked

"Yes, of course. What about it?" Suiko asked

"Oh, it's nothing." Aichi replied and went back in their room

Suiko was surprised how Aichi heard of it but she didn't mind it anyway.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at the door of Aichi and Misaki. It was the 4 of them and they asked him "Can you give us a tour now?"

"Of course. Can you wait for a minute?" Aichi said going back to their room to ask Misaki if she wanted to go with them.

Misaki said yes and they went out of their room after a few seconds.

"Okay, let's go. Where do you want to go first?" Aichi asked

"Hmmm, anywhere with something about Cardfight! Vanguard or in other words a card shop." Naoki replied

"There's only one in this city. Shall we go there now?" Aichi asked

The 4 of them were surprised when he said 'only one' but they just said "Yes."

On the way there, Aichi introduced to them the places Leroy told him about during their tour.

After a while, there was silence but Misaki broke the silence by asking them "Where's Rekka?"

"Oh, she didn't come with us since she was sick." Suiko answered

"Really? Too bad." Misaki said

They continued walking until they reached the place Leroy introduced Aichi to.

The only Cardfight! Vanguard shop in the city.

Aichi and Misaki went in first while the others were hiding outside.

They saw Jin in the shop and they were told "You're friends don't need to hide, Aichi."

Aichi and Misaki were surprised that he knew and asked him how he knew.

Jin showed them a tablet and saw that the 4 of them were hiding.

Aichi called them to come in.

The 4 of them came in and Aichi asked Jin "Where are the others?"

"They're currently at the back of the store." Jin answered "Do you want to see them?" Jin asked

"Yes, please." Aichi answered

Naoki, Miwa, Suiko, and Kourin didn't have any idea who they referred to as 'them' so they just followed the three of them.

After they went to the back of the store, they saw three more people.

The three of them(Elena, Asin, and Leroy) didn't know that there were four more of them so they were surprised to see them there but they knew the other four.

"Hello, we're-" Suiko was interrupted

"No need to introduce yourselves. We already know all of you but I believe you don't know us, yes?" Leroy said

"Okay, I'll go first again. I'm Asin. It's nice to meet you." Asin introduced himself

"I'll go next then. I'm Elena. Nice to see you." Elena introduced herself

Leroy pointed at them and they thought he wasn't pointing at them so they looked behind them.

"I'm Jin, owner of the store. Pleased to see you." Jin said

Jin pointed back at Leroy and they looked at him.

"I'm Leroy Jan, I'm pleased to meet you." Leroy introduced himself

"You're lacking something again, Leroy." Elena said

"Do I really need to say it?" Leroy said

"Yes, you need to tell them that you are the leader and the best of our group." Elena said

"Ahh, okay fine. Well, it's as you heard her. Our group is called Pagadian Five, P5 for short." Leroy said "And as you see, there are only four of us. The other one is not here at the moment. Our last person is currently in Cagayan de Oro." Leroy added

"Since you're here, why don't we cardfight for a bit?" Asin said

"Can you wait a minute? I'm going to tell them something first." Aichi said and got a yes as a reply

"Okay then, since you're cardfighting them I'll tell you something about them then. Jin there uses a Gold Paladin deck, Asin uses a Narukami deck, Elena uses an Oracle Think Tank deck, and Leroy uses a Shadow Paladin deck. If you're fighting Leroy or Elena be careful as they have the ability to use Psyqualia." Aichi told the 4 of them.

"Okay then, they're ready." Misaki said

The matchups:

Naoki vs. Asin

Kourin vs. Jin

Suiko vs. Elena

Miwa vs. Leroy

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Everyone shouted except for Leroy who added it with his 'le'

**And that's that everyone. Chapter 18 is finished . Next chapter will come within3- 5 days so please be patient .**

Suiko: I can't believe I'm fighting such a small girl.

Elena: Let's see who'll win if you're going to call me that.

Miwa: Aichi said you have Psyqualia, Elena and Leroy. Was it?

Elena and Leroy: Yes I do.

Jin and Asin: It's nice to meet you and cardfight against you.

Kourin: Are you two like twins? Or something?

Jin and Asin: Ummm, no. Why?

Kourin: Well, there it is again.

Jin and Asin: What!?

Kourin: *giggles* The two of you are speaking the same thing, silly.

Jin and Asin: I'm reading his mind.

Miwa: Yeah, right.

Jin and Asin: Really it's the truth.

Leroy: Well, I'm sorry for the people back there in Japan as it may be a while for you to get back in this fic.

Everyone back in Japan: Why?

Leroy: Well, they're staying here for five days, yes? But don't worry. You all will have a great role once you'll be back in the fic.

Everyone back in Japan: We better have.

Suiko and Elena: *argues*

Leroy: *touches Elena's forehead*

Elena: *blushes before fainting*

Leroy: Did you really have to be noisy? I guess I'll end YMTV Free Chat for this chapter.

Everyone: See you next time, everyone!


	19. New Cards and Darkness Strikes

**Hello again everyone~! My final exams are over so that means I can update this fic more often. Enjoy the 19****th**** chapter of 'You're my true Vanguard'~!**

They played Cardfight! Vanguard to enjoy themselves at that time.

In the matches, Kourin and Naoki won easily.

But Suiko and Miwa came short as they only dealt 5 damage to their enemy.

"Oops, here we go again." Elena said rushing towards Leroy

Elena got there on time as Leroy fainted as soon she got there

"You shouldn't do that often, Leroy." Elena said to Leroy still fainted

"Well anyways, Suiko it was a good game." Elena said

"Yeah, it was a good game as well." Suiko said

They waited a few minutes for Leroy to wake up.

"Did I miss something?" Leroy asked after waking up

"Nope, nothing." Elena replied

"Jin, please give them that" Leroy said looking at Jin

Jin gave a nod and went back to the store.

All of them were wondering what Leroy meant by 'that'

"Everyone, I have a gift for all of you. I was preparing it in case that you might come here and now that you're here, I'll give them to you. Aichi and Misaki you already received yours." Leroy said

Aichi and Misaki didn't know what he meant but they remembered that Leroy gave them five cards.

"Well, there's an additional one card. I put there 3 Gold Paladin cards and 2 Genesis cards, yes?" Leroy said

Aichi and Misaki gave a nod and Jin came back.

Jin gave them all 3 cards except for Misaki as she received only one and Aichi who received none.

"Please use those cards efficiently." Leroy said

They looked at the 3 cards. They all received 2 Quintet Wall units (Some are OC cards since some clans don't have a Quintet Wall unit.) and 1 Grade 3 unit.

"Can we really have these? Won't it be a trouble to you?" Suiko said

"It's not a trouble as long as you use them in competitions. Believe me, those cards are really useful in tight situations." Leroy said

They all proceeded to changing some cards in their deck.

"I'll be off somewhere now. Goodbye everyone." Leroy said waving his hand and exiting the door

Aichi was curious about it and asked Elena where Leroy's going.

"I have no idea myself. Once or twice a month, he goes somewhere but we don't know where it is." Was the only reply Aichi got

He was very curious about it so he followed Leroy. Misaki noticed him doing so and stopped him.

"Don't follow him, Aichi. I think he's going somewhere private." Misaki said

"But we're not sure, right? So why don't we find out by following him." Aichi said

"Well, if you really want to follow him that much I'll go with you then." Misaki said

Aichi gave a nod and ran where Leroy was going.

They followed him until they reached a place with many turns.

Leroy went to the left and they followed.

After they followed him in that direction, they didn't see him.

Suddenly, a voice surprises them from behind.

"You don't have to follow me, Aichi and Misaki." The voice said

They turned around to see nothing.

"Where are you?" Aichi said

Aichi and Misaki were grabbed by someone onto some bushes.

The person was wearing a mask so they didn't know who it was until it spoke.

"I said you didn't have to follow me." The person said with the same voice as before.

"Leroy! Where are you going?" Aichi asked

"I-" Leroy said but stopped and touched his own forehead as if he has a headache.

"Go now, I'm losing myself!" Leroy said with a dark aura around him.

Aichi and Misaki were speechless trying to assess the situation.

"If you shall not go then I shall go now!" Leroy said running away from them

"Let's go." Aichi said

Misaki grabbed Aichi's arm and said "Something's wrong with him. I'm having a feeling that something dangerous will happen to us if we continue to follow him."

Aichi was silent for a few seconds but he answered "If something's wrong with him then I will help him. He's helped me a lot of times already, now I will help him in return."

"Aichi… Okay I shall help him as well." Misaki said

They followed where Leroy ran and saw him after a few seconds doing some kind of weird ritual.

Suddenly a spirit came from nowhere where Leroy was doing the ritual.

"Have I told you to not bring anyone with you when you're doing this. You have broken the contract so I shall help you no more until someone defeats you." The spirit said

The spirit went inside Leroy and the dark aura became even darker.

"Are you… strong?" Leroy asked with fierce eyes looking at them

"Leroy, I'm-" Aichi was stopped as the next second he was down

"You okay, Aichi?" Misaki asked

Aichi then noticed that he was pushed away from danger by Misaki as it seemed that Leroy used some kind of attack.

Aichi got back up to his feet and said "I'll defeat you. Defeating you with this is what that spirit meant, right?"

"No." Leroy answered still with fierce eyes

"Then what did it mean by-" Aichi was stopped as the next second, he saw himself in Planet Cray in Blaster Blade's armor and carrying Blaster Blade's sword.

He saw Leroy in Blaster Dark's armor and carrying Blaster Dark's sword.

"This is how you will defeat me." Leroy said

Aichi looked around to find Misaki but she can't find her.

"If you're looking for the girl, she's right behind me. Don't worry, I won't hurt her. If you defeat me that is." Leroy said then he did an evil laugh

"M-Misaki!" Aichi screamed

"Don't worry about me, Aichi. Just defeat him." Misaki said

Aichi put himself in a defensive stance.

Leroy put himself in a weird stance. Aichi can't figure out if Leroy was going for offense or defense.

"You can't stop me, Aichi!" Leroy yelled charging towards Aichi.

**And that will end Chapter 19 of 'You're my true Vanguard'. I'm really sorry for the long wait in this one since there have been a lot of blackouts recently in my city. Next chapter will come in an unpredictable date but I'll try my best to finish it as soon as I can.**

YMTV Free Chat

Misaki: Good luck, Aichi.

Leroy: No one can defeat me!

Suiko: What happened to him?

Aichi: Well, it's kinda a long story. Let's just say he turned evil since we interfered.

Elena: What happened to you, Leroy?

Leroy: No one can defeat me. I am stronger than Void!

Aichi: *sheathes sword* I will defeat you.

Kourin: Save the noises for next chapter will you?

Leroy and Aichi: *charges towards opponent*

Miwa: Well, let's better end YMTV Free Chat here or things might become bad here.


	20. The Battle and After the Battle

**Hi again everyone! It's like I said, a lot of blackouts here at my place but I'm trying to do this fanfic for everyone. Enjoy~!**

Leroy charged towards Aichi and attacked his head but Aichi protected himself by blocking it with his sword.

Leroy went back to the spot and stance he was in.

Aichi was thinking "I have to defeat him or else Misaki will…"

"Oh and have I told you" Aichi was interrupted from his thought as Leroy spoke

"If someone dies here, they will also die in real life." Leroy said

Aichi was really angry and charged towards Leroy.

He swung his sword horizontally but Leroy dodged it by doing a back step.

Aichi was totally enraged and kept swinging his sword at Leroy but Leroy dodged all of his attacks.

"How weak." Leroy said out loud

The next second, Leroy disappeared in front of Aichi and Aichi saw Misaki.

Aichi rushed towards Misaki but Aichi didn't know that Leroy was right behind him.

"Watch out, Aichi! Behind you!" Misaki screamed

Aichi looked behind and reflexively put his sword up to block Leroy's attack.

Leroy tsked and disappeared again.

"Show yourself! Come and fight me!" Aichi screamed angrily

"I'm no longer hiding. You just can't find me." Aichi heard a voice.

Aichi heard the voice sounded from Misaki's direction but it wasn't really there.

Misaki saw Leroy from Aichi's back once more and screamed "Behind you!"

Aichi looked behind and reflexively put his sword up again but Leroy's sword was swung from the side and Aichi can't block it and took a hit.

Aichi was knocked down.

Aichi was bleeding but he was determined to continue fighting.

Aichi got back up and put himself back to his defensive stance.

Aichi got a feeling that he knew where Leroy is going to attack next.

Suddenly, Leroy appeared right in front of him.

"Ready to give up, Aichi?" Leroy said looking at Aichi right in the eye

"No, I shall never give up. I will rescue you and Misaki." Aichi said

"Rescue me, huh?" Leroy said then he suddenly laughed

"If you're going to rescue me, you're gonna have to defeat me but if you defeat me, you'll kill me." Leroy said

"Then I'm taking a chance." Aichi said

"A chance at what?" Leroy asked

"A chance for you to live on." Aichi said

"I told you already. If someone dies here, they also die in real life." Leroy said

"Enough talk and let's fight!" Aichi said rushing at Leroy

"Too slow." Leroy said and he suddenly disappeared again

Aichi had a feeling that Leroy was gonna attack from above so he waited for him to appear there.

Leroy appeared on top of him then Aichi put his blade up piercing Leroy.

"I-Impossible!" Leroy said as he closed his eyes and opened them again quickly

Leroy did an evil laugh and said "Congratulations, Aichi! You just killed one of your friends!"

"Nope, you're going to be okay. My Psyqualia told me that there is an antidote to resurrect you again if someone dies here." Aichi said "I think it wouldn't be proper to call it antidote." Aichi added

"Good Luck then, Aichi." Leroy said his voice turning back to normal

Leroy slowly started to disappear until a few seconds later, he completely disappeared.

Aichi ran towards Misaki's direction and gave her a hug.

Misaki wanted to hug Aichi back but she can't since she's still tied up.

In what was like a minute of hugging, they broke free from the hug and Aichi gave a kiss to the lips of Misaki before untying her.

After Aichi untied Misaki, they saw their bodies glowing then they closed their eyes and when they opened them again, they were back in the real world.

They saw Leroy on the ground, they carried him back to the shop and everybody was surprised and had a look on their face that was asking "What Happened?"

Aichi knew that they were going to ask it later so he told them everything that happened.

Aichi also told them on how to wake him up and Elena was a bit startled that he was staring at her when Aichi told them on how to wake Leroy up and asked "W-wha? I'm the one who's going to do that?"

Aichi gave a nod and it was time for Elena to decide.

"Don't forget what I said, the girl he has a crush on has to kiss him." Aichi said

"Yes, I know but does he really have a crush on me?" Elena asked

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Aichi replied

Elena took a deep breath and said "I can do it if you leave me alone with him."

Aichi and Misaki gave a nod as a reply and everyone followed then they exited the shop to wait outside.

"I can't believe you really did have feelings for me." Elena said then he sat beside Leroy resting his head on her lap

Elena took a deep breath again before kissing him.

After she kissed him, Leroy slowly opened his eyes and saw that Elena's face.

Elena gave a smile and Leroy was about to sit straight but was stopped by Elena by putting her hand on Leroy's head.

"It's okay for you to rest a bit more if you want." Elena said putting back her arms to her sides giving off a blush

Leroy gave a nod and went back to rest his head on Elena's lap.

Meanwhile outside:

"Sure is boring that we can't see them, right?" Asin said

"Well, it was what she wanted to do it, right? So it should be okay." Misaki said

"Actually, we can see them through here." Jin said showing the tablet he's been looking at since they were out of the store

Everyone gathered and looked at the tablet to see what was happening inside.

"Leroy is already awake. Elena wanted to make him rest more on her lap." Jin said

"I guess it's best to leave them alone for some time, right?" Aichi said

Jin gave a nod.

"Aichi, do you want to go home now? It's already night." Misaki said

Aichi looked at his watch and saw it was already 6:30 P.M.

"You're right, it's already late. I guess we'd better go now if we want to catch dinner time." Aichi said

"Now if you'll excuse us." Aichi said bowing to them and turned around to go home.

"Aichi!" Asin said and Aichi turned around

"Thanks for saving our cap'n." Asin said

"You're welcome." Aichi said and turned back once more to go home.

"I guess we'd better get going as well since it's already late." Suiko said

Everyone agreed so they all went home and watched Aichi and Misaki while having their own moments with their couple.

While they were walking, Aichi fainted but Misaki caught him.

"Are you okay, Aichi?" Misaki asked worried

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just tired from what happened." Aichi replied

Misaki put Aichi's arm on her back to carry him back to the hotel.

The others were taking pictures of them and they knew it but they didn't mind it.

After they reached their room of the hotel, Misaki put Aichi on the bed and told him to rest for a bit.

Misaki went back downstairs to ask a waiter to fetch their dinner to their room.

Misaki went back to their room and asked Aichi if he was okay.

Aichi just gave a nod and he suddenly held his stomach.

Misaki noticed and remembered that Aichi was hit earlier and checked if he was bleeding.

Aichi was no longer bleeding but there was a scar.

Misaki touched the scar and Aichi gave a silent scream.

Misaki then said "I wonder if kissing you would cure it."

"I-I don't know. It really hurts." Aichi said

"Well, there's nothing bad in trying right?" Misaki said and kissed Aichi in the lips

They kissed for nearly a minute and Aichi is no longer hurt.

A bell sounded from the main room so they went there and saw that dinner was on the table so they ate.

After they ate, they took a shower, brushed their teeth before going to sleep.

**And it is done . This one really took me some time since there were a lot of blackouts but finishing it is important, right? Anyways, next chapter will come in 3 days.**

Leroy: I haven't had the chance to thank you earlier Aichi. Thank you.

Aichi: Don't mention it.

Elena: Is it okay for you to be like that already, Leroy?

Leroy: Yeah, I'm okay now. Thank you for letting me sleep on your lap.

Elena: *blushes* Y-you're always welcome.

Jin: Why were you even doing a ritual? And why not bother telling us about it?

Leroy: Well, you shall know it next chapter.

Everyone in Japan: We'll still be patient. We'll wait until we will be back in the fanfic.

Leroy: No need to wait, you'll be back in the fanfic within 1-4 chapters

Everyone in Japan: Yay!

Leroy: Well, I have some things to do so I guess there's nothing else someone would ask, right?

Everyone: Nope.

Leroy: Okay, I'll end YMTV Free Chat now.


	21. The Reason to the Ritual

**Hi everyone, sorry if I'm a bit late since I had something to do in the recent days even though we didn't have school anymore. Anyways, it's here and please do enjoy it~!**

Misaki's Dream:

She saw Aichi being dragged into a portal.

She tried to go after Aichi but she couldn't as the portal disappeared.

Tears began to fell from her eyes and she shouted "Aichi!"

Misaki heard a beeping sound behind her and she turned around to see-

Meanwhile in Real Life:

*alarm clock sound*

Misaki slowly opened her eyes and saw that Aichi was already awake, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Aichi noticed that Misaki was already awake and suddenly asked her "What did you dream of?"

"Why do you ask?" Misaki asked back getting up from the bed

Aichi gave Misaki a towel and put his finger on the bottom part of his eyes.

This signaled Misaki that there was something there. She wiped it with the towel but she couldn't see anything.

"You were crying while you were sleeping. I'll ask you again, what did you dream of?" Aichi asked

Misaki told Aichi what she dreamt of.

"Don't worry Misaki, I'll never leave your side." Aichi said hugging Misaki

Misaki hugged back in what was 3 minutes of hugging.

"What do you want to do today?" Misaki asked

"Well that depends on what you want to do." Aichi answered

"Can we go shopping today? I haven't seen what clothes they sell here." Misaki asked Aichi with a cute face.

"So it's decided. That's what we will do today." Aichi said

"I guess I'll go take a bath now then we can eat breakfast then go shopping." Misaki said

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." Aichi said

Misaki took a shower and came out after 20 minutes.

"Aichi, don't peek." Misaki said getting her usual clothes.

"Of course I won't." Aichi said turning around to not see Misaki

Misaki took off the towel she was wearing and started to dress up.

Aichi wanted to look at Misaki's face but just resisted and waited for Misaki to finish dressing up.

"You can turn around now, Aichi." Misaki said and Aichi did so.

"Wow Misaki, you're as beautiful as ever." Aichi said complimenting Misaki

Misaki blushed a bit and said "Thanks Aichi."

"Let's go downstairs to have breakfast, shall we?" Aichi said

"Of course." Misaki said

They went downstairs and saw that Miwa, Naoki, Kourin, and Suiko were already there so they sat by the table beside them.

"Aichi, what are your plans for today?" Miwa asked

"Well, Misaki and I are going to go shopping." Aichi answered

"Sounds great, can we join you?" Suiko asked

"Sure, why not?" Misaki said

Miwa nodded at both Naoki and Aichi.

"Please excuse us for a bit, we would like to have a talk for men only." Naoki said

Naoki and Miwa transferred to a table by the door.

Naoki and Miwa waited for Aichi to finish his breakfast so they talked a bit.

After Aichi finished his breakfast, he excused himself to join Naoki and Miwa.

"Hey Aichi, do you want a bet?" Naoki asked

"What kind of bet?" Aichi asked back

"Well, just say if you're in or not." Miwa said

"Ummm, okay I'm in." Aichi said

"Okay, the bet is whether which one of our girls will have us carry the most bags." Miwa said

"What happens if we win?" Aichi asked

"The one with the least number of bags will do something for each of the winner." Miwa said

"E-Eh?" Aichi said then sighed

"Are you guys ready?" A voice sounded and looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw Misaki, Kourin, and Suiko

"Of course we are." The three boys answered

They went to Gaisano Capital which was just a few blocks away.

The three of them separated to shop.

After they finished shopping, Aichi was carrying 10 bags.

"I wonder how many bags Naoki and Miwa are carrying right now." Aichi asked himself

They met up at the entrance of the building and Aichi saw that Miwa and Naoki also carried 10 bags so it was a draw.

They went back to the hotel to have lunch and asked themselves "What do we do now?"

"How about we go back to the shop?" Aichi asked

"A great idea. We can also ask Leroy why he was doing the ritual." Misaki said

"The two of you can go, we're still a bit tired from earlier." Kourin said

They finished lunch and went to the shop.

As they arrived there, they saw a person in the shop.

It's a person that they don't know so they were a bit nervous to enter.

Then they saw Leroy talking to the person and let him proceed to the back

Then Aichi thought "He must be the person that Leroy was talking about."

They went in the shop and waited for someone to appear at the counter.

Leroy appeared and told them "I've been expecting you, please come in."

Leroy opened the door to the back and they went in.

They also saw the person Leroy was talking to.

"Who is he?" Aichi asked Leroy

"Oh, he's the person who went to Cagayan de Oro. His name is Kazuto." Leroy said

"Kazuto? Then that means-" Aichi was surprised and interrupted

"Yes, he's Japanese. He's staying here since his parents died 2 years ago." Leroy said

"Why here?" Aichi asked

"When his family was still alive, they always go here on their vacations. We're the only friends he has and he doesn't trust other people." Leroy said

"Oh, is that so? Then can I ask you another question?" Aichi said

Leroy raised his eyebrow and listened

"Why were you doing a ritual like that? And why hide it from them?" Aichi asked

"Well, I was planning to tell all of you once you've gathered here and it looks like it's time to tell you. Please take a seat. I was planning to tell them too." Leroy said

Aichi and Misaki took a seat near the others and they were looking at Kazuto.

He looked familiar to them as if they've met somewhere before.

Leroy snapped them out of it by clapping his hands.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you." Leroy said

"Before we get to that, please answer my question first, captain. Why were you doing a ritual? And why didn't you tell us?" Jin asked

"Ummm, that was what I'm going to tell you. Anyways, we have a power called Psyqualia and each of us has a special Psyqualia." Leroy said

Then Aichi's face was like 'what?'

"If I didn't do the ritual, we will be consumed by an unknown power, henceforth, disappearing in this world." Leroy added

"W-why didn't you tell us about it?" Asin asked

"Because I didn't want to worry all of you since the ritual is very dangerous. Plus, the unknown power told me that only I must go, if there will be someone else than me then the unknown power will be released using my body to destroy the world." Leroy answered

"Why did the unknown power say that it has to be you and no one else?" Aichi asked

"It told me that I have something special deep inside that only I have." Leroy replied

"And what is that special thing?" Jin asked

"That I don't know." Leroy replied

"Well, I have a question to ask." Misaki said

"What is it, Misaki?" Leroy asked

"What happened after we left yesterday?" Misaki asked

Leroy and Elena suddenly blushed hard.

"Let's just say something romantic happened after that. And what I meant by something romantic doesn't mean they did that." Jin answered

"Yes, of course." Aichi said

They all had a cardfight after Leroy finished talking but it was surprising that Kazuto was spacing himself out and didn't cardfight.

Aichi noticed this and wanted to talk to him but didn't since Aichi thought that he was thinking of something.

After Leroy finished his cardfight in which he won, he sat beside Kazuto, talked to him and patted him on his back and told him "It's okay. Just don't remember it."

Aichi heard it and was a bit curious but he hid his curiosity.

Aichi and Misaki went back to the hotel at around 6:30 so they hurried back to not miss dinner.

After they ate dinner, they went back to their room and showered then they slept after Aichi gave Misaki a kiss to the lips.

**Chapter 21 of 'You're my true Vanguard' is finished everyone. I'm really sorry if I'm a bit late on uploading this since I had some unexpected things to do even though I don't have school. Since I'm going to be a bit busy, I'll upload next chapter within 3-5 days.**

Aichi: Hi Kazuto, I'm Aichi nice to meet you.

Kazuto: Yeah, I already know who you are.

Leroy: I'm sorry if he's a bit rude since it's like I said, he only trusts us and no one else.

Kazuto: Did you really tell them that, Leroy?

Leroy: Well, it's okay. Just believe me, okay?

Kazuto: Okay.

Everyone in Japan: So that would be approximately 3 chapters until we'll be back.

Leroy: Are you really counting each chapter until it happens? Okay, you'll nearly be back. Just wait a bit longer. So I guess no one has a question to ask me, yes?

Morikawa: I do!

Leroy: Not this again. Tie him up to a tree outside and leave him alone for 3 hours.

Everyone in Japan but Morikawa: Roger!

Leroy: Since I'm going to be busy, I'll end YMTV Free Chat here.


End file.
